AVATAR:Taking of Pandora
by Hekayru
Summary: Ryan Sylinger is sent on a mission to spy on a group heading to Pandora and to stop them if it is a threat.As he goes along,he finds out they're not the only ones on Pandora which leaves him wondering if it's worth his freedom...Sc.14 in the making.
1. Ch01 The Mission

(Ryan's voice):"In life, there's always some thing worth fighting for, whether it is some one special you care for and adore or some thing like a cause to preserve a way of life followed with a good reason. Greed and stupidity always has to be the cloud that blinds people to fight for some thing cheap and worthless. To know if something is truly important in life is what it's worth in life, which could only be determined by a reason of good, non-selfishness, and how much you're willing to sacrifice to get it."

Scenery: Location; Earth, 2149, some where in the Middle East, in a desert town. A battle is being fought, bombs exploding, shots being fired, and some bombs igniting in buildings.

Ryan: _ducking behind a piece of a wall, ruined by an explosion_:"Damn, you think after some years of peace, war would be forgotten, but there's always some one who has to ruin it."

David: _beside Ryan_:"I hear that, damn they're really hitting us hard, we have to advance now or we're screwed."

A grenade ignites near by them.

Ryan: _reloading his weapon_:"Damn it! They're getting closer!"

Ryan rises to shoot at the enemy and gets hit on the left shoulder.

Ryan: _falls back on the ground, tears open his shirt revealing a bullet proof vest_:"Screw this, if you all aren't going to stop hiding, I'll take them down myself!"

Ryan jumps out of his hiding place, shooting at enemy soldiers while running to behind a building.

Ryan: _talking into the microphone_:"Come on! Get moving!"

While friendly soldiers ran towards the same direction as Ryan, Ryan started moving through alleys taking out enemy soldiers high and leveled ground. He crashes into David, happy to see a friendly face in the alley.

Ryan:"Have you received any word of when air support is going to arrive?"

David: _catching his breath_:"No, I haven't"

Radio transmition:"AU1, this is Resolve 9; air support is in clear view, ready to fire, over."

Ryan: _looking at David_:"Oh crap...we have to get out of here now!"

David and Ryan start running through the alleys to escape.

David:"We're going to get fried if we don't leave now!"

Suddenly an enemy soldier jumps out and lashes at David and Ryan. He knocks Ryan down and brawls with David. The soldier was force to drop his machete, but stabs David with a dagger. Ryan pulls out his pistol and quickly shoots the soldier killing him.

Ryan: _gets up and goes to David checking if he's alright_:"Hang on man; I'm going to get you out of here."

David: _breathing quickly_:"No, no...You have to get yourself out now...leave me here."

Ryan: _picking up David_:"We're a team, we stick together, come on."

He lifts David up, carrying him through the alleys, and over hears the radio transmition,"AU1, we're 30 seconds away from the target location, evade now."

David:"You'll never make it...just leave me..."

Ryan:"No, I'm not gonna leave you here, just hang on, we're almost out."

Ryan finally came out and saw that the air ships not far from them.

Ryan:"Shit, shit, shit!"

He tries to gain to more speed, now that the air ships were above. Then, the ships shot missiles to all the buildings, making Ryan with David fly a small distance from the explosion. Ryan got up to see the burning buildings and looked back to check on David.

Ryan:"HQ, HQ, I have a man down, send medics and enforcements."

Scenery (1): In the office of the Secretary of Defense. Ryan is walking around waiting for the Secretary. Door opens.

Secretary:"Well, you must be Ryan Sylinger, yes?"

Ryan:"Yes sir."

Secretary:"Did my escorts fill you in on why I called up here?"

Ryan:"Not really."

The Secretary goes and sits on his chair behind his desk.

Secretary:"Well then, let's start at the beginning. Our intelligence had discovered a suspicious group of Russian militia soldiers preparing for a little space voyage. Intelligence has a probable cause that their target is Pandora."

Hands Ryan photos of a hangar with space ships.

Secretary:"We were able to get these images before the plane was shot down. The Russian government denies it and they have not found it, course we don't blame them."

Ryan: _interrupts_:"So what does this have to do with me?"

Secretary:"As I read up on your reputation, you took the 29th amendment to your advantage for your crime. We need some one like you mostly because of your skills in war. Since you're under 29th amendment which means you serve your death sentence by serving your country for life. But from what we seen and heard about you over the years, the American government believes you're perfect for the job we're going to give you."

Scenery (2): Ryan wakes up in the space ship cubical that preserves the people through the space voyage. An officer comes to check up on him. He is unstrapped and he floats to a near by window to look out only to see Pandora.

(Scenery 1)

Ryan:"And what kind of job are you talking about?"

Secretary:"To be a spy for the U.S. Government, to spy on the Russian going to Pandora of course. We also received news from Colonel reporting that our operation on Pandora is endangered caused by an indigenous tribe called Na'Vi, he has requested to, lets "remove" them, to get our target on Pandora I want you to tell him not to do such a hasty act. The Government had sent a crew of soldiers and a few scientist which are apart of this, Avatar program on Pandora ten months ago. Intelligence believes the Russian group is planning to take off two months from now."

Ryan:"What specifically do I do there? Do I shoot them all up or what?"

Secretary:"Stay in focus here, we're planning to launch another ship secretly full with mostly scientist and a couple of soldiers, which will attach itself to one of their ships heading to Pandora."

(Scenery 2): Ryan still looking out the window, remembering the conversation in his mind.

Ryan:"What will I get in return if I do this?"

Secretary:"I discussed this with the President. What you will get, is your freedom."

Attendant: (Supposedly speaking in Russian)"We will be arriving in Pandora in three hours, every one grab your equipment, and prepare for landing."

(It's 6 years later, 1 year after Jake's arrival)


	2. Ch02 Arrival

Scenery: A far distance from the Russian space ship lies another ship carrying the American scientist and soldiers, who as well are preparing to land, but in the American base already on Pandora.

Computer on the intercom:"Systems are prepared. Three hours and twenty-two minutes for landing."

Pilot (1):"All system controls are clear and working. Route is clear for landing."

Pilot (2):"Coordinates confirmed, ready for take off."

The rockets start, and the ship is moving towards Pandora's atmosphere. After three hours and nineteen minutes passed, the American ship is flying over Pandora's forest with the American base ahead.

Computer on the intercom:"Three minutes before arrival."

Scenery: In the haul of the ship, where the scientist and soldiers are putting their breathable mask on.

Brian (scientist):"Do you think they've been expecting us?"

Danny (controls an avatar):"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure every one here will be excited to see we have more avatars here, heh heh."

The ramp starts to open and every one sent there starts getting off and it's raining. But the base is empty and no one is around to welcome them.

Brian:"What the hell? Where's every one?"

The scientist and soldiers start unloading the cargo. Soon, they all start to enter the base to see if that's where every one is.

John (a soldier): _Comes out of the ship_:"Some thing has happened here, and whatever it was it definitely wasn't good."

Danny:"Most likely, you should search for evidence of what ever happened here."

John:"I wonder how our spy is doing; let's hope he hasn't been caught."

Scenery: The Russian ships arrived a in a base under construction. A couple of people are unloading the cargo from the ships. Ryan is walking around out side near the ships.

Ellite (a trained pilot):"Heads up!"

Throws a small metal case in front of Ryan from an elevated platform.

Ellite: _laughs_:"Sorry about that, you don't mind lending a hand here? You mostly talk English right?"

Ryan: "No...I don't mind and yes...I guess."

Ellite: _laughs_:"So what are you? A soldier or scientist?"

Ryan: _carrying a case_:"Last time I checked, I was hired as a soldier here, and you? What's your purpose here?"

Ellite:"Well, I've been told here, they've been losing pilots mysteriously. So, back on earth, the military offered me a job, though I didn't know it would be in a different planet, heh."

Ryan nods in agreement.

Ellite:"Phew, well we're done here; now let's get out of this rain."

They walk through one of the entrances of the base closest to them. They started walking down a hall with multiple doors on each side which are dorms where the soldiers and scientist stayed. Ellite showed Ryan where he was staying with other soldiers.

Bob:"Hey nice to see that you made through the trip."

Brendon:"Ya, we thought you weren't going to make it."

Hanson:"Who's that with you?"

Ryan:"My name Ryan Sylinger and you are?"

Hanson:"Hanson Ritch that is Bob Skustov."

Bob:"So what is your job here?"

Brendon:"Ya, are you a scientist or soldier?"

Ryan:"The usual it seems around here, a soldier."

Bob: _laughs_:"Me too. Well you better be on your guard here, we heard there are beings here that will kill you without hast."

Ryan:"What kind of beings?"

Bob:"Well an eye witness who practically survived the crash in the forest a couple of years ago, said there's some beings out in the forest. There were survivors he said, but two died because they didn't have the breathing mask on. Though he says he wishes the other three should have died the same, but they were killed by the beings out there."

Ryan:"Really...So what do these beings look like?"

Hanson:"He said they were, umm, nine to ten feet tall. Blue skin, with yellow eyes. They have some sort of bow like weapon with them, so he says. Some strange creatures were chasing them so he also states, before the blue people appeared."

Ryan:"Why are we here any ways?"

Ellite:"Yes, why are we here, it was some thing my officers didn't say."

Bob:"After our government heard of the American's finding on Pandora. We want to profit from it too."

Ryan:"And where did you all find..."

He is interrupted by an announcement on the intercom.

Intercom:"All new comers head to the main building for the conference."

Ellite:"Well, that's us. We should get moving."

Ryan:"How do you know where the main building is?"

Ellite: _pulls out a screen from his pack which has a 3-D structure of the base_:"Now let's see, ah, here it is. Alright, see you guys later."

Ellite and Ryan walked out side and saw many soldiers running down the hall, so they knew where the main building is. They followed them which did lead Ellite and Ryan there. They went into a big room where the conference was being held, and sat down at one of the table with other Russian soldiers. Soon, the General in charge of the base operation came into the room facing the soldiers.

General:"Welcome soldiers, I am General Nick Galetanyi. Our operation here is to beat an American group who want to start mining to profit of some sort of mineral here. It's been said that it sells for twenty million a kilo. back on Earth. So if you all help us find land rich with this mineral, your pay will be greater than what it is on Earth."

The soldiers were smiling and talking happily to each other; happy to know what the reward is great for their work.

General:"Yes, it will definitely be a great pay, but it will only happen if you all do your job and find that land. We will be going through the forest; the scientist will conduct a series of test to analyze where a lot of this mineral is. To beat the American scientist at what they do, we were able to create our own avatar program."

Ryan: _thinking in his head_:"Avatar program...Looks like they were able to find out how to create an avatar, but of what?"

General:"Your job is to make sure what ever is out there doesn't get in our way. Use any measures necessary to keep moving ahead."

The General walks to officer(1) who is going to be in control of the operation.

General:"Start preparing the Fireflys, and get these soldiers in them."

Officer (1):"Yes sir, we won't fail you."

They solute each other and the officer (1) tells every one to go to the hangar. He calls for the new pilots to come up to him; Ellite is one of the six. Officer (1) tells them they will be the ones to fly the ships.

Scenery: Outside, it has stopped raining and the soldiers exit the base and start entering the Fireflys, massive air ships with two torrents on the front of the ship and one on each wing that included three missiles in them, with one on certain parts on the back of the ship. There are three of them. Soon the Fireflys start up and are in the air for a few seconds and take off, flying a distance over the forest trees.

Pilot (1):"This is Fire-1; ship is flying smoothly, over."

Benict(another trained pilot):"Copy that, Fire-2 is the same, over."

Ellite:"Fire-3 flying smoothly as well, over."


	3. Ch03 Explanations

Scenery (1): From a far distance a Na'Vi woman sees the three Firefly ships from a high branch of a Flocuse Tree. She sees the soldiers coming down ropes and some in some mechanical suit. She jumps off the branch onto a lower one to go and warn other Na'Vi people near her.

Scenery: On the forest floor many soldiers and a few scientists are preparing to go into the jungle while soldiers start coming down from the ships above

Ryan and a group of soldiers were told to secure the perimeter.

Ryan: talking to one of the soldiers near him:"So what do you think is out here?"

Soldier (1):"Well what ever is out here, its right behind you!"

Ryan turns quickly to see putting his gun up, but there was nothing there.

Soldier (1): laughs:"Can't believe you fell for it."

Ryan: notices a soldier from a distance from Soldier (1) is going to step on a dead thin branch:"Ha, ha, I don't know if that blue guy behind you thinks it's funny."

Soldier (1):"Hmm, right."

The soldier distant from him stepped on the dry thin branch as Ryan expects him too.

Soldier (1): turns quickly to look:"Shit."

Ryan: laughs:"Who fell for it now?"

Soldier (1) grins at Ryan. Then they hear some thing move behind a near by bush. They both take aim at the bush.

View: Some thing is watching them approach it.

Then, Ryan signals Soldier (1) to check the bush quietly. Soldier (1) slowly walked towards the bush keeping aim at it, with his breathe shaky.

View: It watch Soldier (1) approaching it. It sees that the soldier is putting his hand out, ready to move a small branch. Then it quickly jumps out scaring Soldier (1), knocking Soldier (1) down to the ground.

It happened to be a strange creature that looked like a frog. Ryan laughs while the frog like creature jumps off.

Ryan:"Why are you feeling so edgy? There's too many of for any thing to attack us."

Soldier (1) grunts at him. Once they were more into the forest, each one was losing sight of each other because of the bushes, big leaf plants, and trees. Ryan took out a small watch, which when he pressed the button, it opened revealing a screen with an environmental map of the forest. He pressed a small button, which he was told would show a route any where he was. He pressed it and started walking on the route indicated on the screen. As he walked, he was looking at forest's vegetation, the strange shapes and figures the plants and trees had. But then, he came across a big bush that was shaking. He smiled thinking it was the soldier he scared earlier. Ryan slowly walked towards the bush, but then he thought maybe instead it was another one of the strange frog creatures again. Once he was in front of the bush, he quickly moved two branches aside only to reveal a Hammerhead. The Hammerhead saw Ryan and growled loudly then Ryan started to run through the forest still on the path to the American base.

Ryan:"Where in the hell did it come from!?"

The Hammerhead ripped the bush out of his path and began to charge behind Ryan smashing any thing that got in its way. Ryan was going through small bushes, went under a fallen tree on top of two boulders two-thirds the size of Ryan, but the Hammerhead was still able to go through the obstacles. Ryan quickly hid behind a wide tree while the Hammerhead was through the boulders. The Hammerhead quickly stops and looks around wondering where Ryan went. Ryan looked at his watch and noticed he was close to the base. He peeked to see if the Hammerhead was still there. Ryan saw it looking the opposite direction and saw it as an opportunity to take a run to the base. Ryan quickly ran from the tree towards the base. The Hammerhead heard Ryan run and quickly turned to charge at him again. Ryan was running faster than before, but then, he caught sight of the base. Ryan was right outside the walls. A guard noticed Ryan and took aim with his gun.

Guard (1):"Who are you? Where did you come from?"

Ryan: shaking and moving side to side in front of the gate:"My name is Ryan Sylinger...I come from the Russian base...I'm the spy for the U.S. Government...Come on let me in!"

The guard grabbed a phone from the office.

Guard (1):"HQ, this is South Guard, we have a Ryan Sylinger outside the Sought Gate. He says he is a spy of our government."

HQ:"Let him in." As the guard went to press the button to open the gate. Ryan saw the gate start to open, but then, the guard the Hammerhead racing towards the gate and quickly pressed another button to close it.

Ryan:"What the hell are you doing?!"

While Ryan was running to the opening which was closing, he saw the Hammerhead running along side at an angle towards him. Ryan quickly rolled along side the wall before the gate closed and the Hammerhead rammed the gate after it closed. Ryan looked back while catching his breath. A couple of soldiers came to him to escort him into the base. He watched how the soldiers were training for when they go into the forest.

Scenery: In an office inside the base with two desks on opposite sides and a big one on the opposite side of the entrance.

Captain Mason:"Well you must be the spy the U.S. Government sent to spy on the Russian group, as I've been informed."

Ryan:"Who are you?"

Captain Mason:"I am Captain Mason Allan, I'm the one responsible for the operation here on Pandora, at least until we find the Colonel. So, what is our group up too? What is there purpose here?"

Ryan:"It seems their here as the same purpose they say you all are here. They plan to beat you all at your own game, right now they are trying to find a land full of that mineral or element."

Captain Mason:"Do you think they know who you are?"

Ryan:"I sincerely doubt it, or else they would've been torturing me for answers right?"

Captain Mason:"Well then, how long do you have before you go back?"

Ryan:"I think I have the time before sun down, or at least before twilight."

Captain Mason:"Well then we have enough time to fill you in on what we're doing here."

Scenery: Captain Mason and Ryan are walking down a corridor, while some scientist and few soldiers walk the same direction or passed them.

Captain Mason:"One of our missions it seems here is to see what happened to every one here. The other we believe would to finish the job here, which we will be informed in a couple of days."

Ryan: notices the room with the big cases used to control Na'Vi avatars:"What's in there?"

Captain Mason: turns to see:"Ah yes, here we control the Na'Vi avatars, we have quite a lot of them, we grown them during our trip here, it wasn't easy."

Then a scientist came to Captain Mason and Ryan.

Sarah (scientist and controls an avatar):"Hello Captain, who is this with you? He looks a bit familiar."

Ryan:"I am Ryan Sylinger, who are might you be?"

Sarah:"I'm Sarah Cunningham, researcher and I control my own avatar."

Ryan:"Well you wouldn't mind showing me what you all control here now would you?"

Sarah:"Follow me and I shall show you."

Sarah brought them to the left part of the room where same scientist were analyzing some samples from the forest, she then brought Ryan, since the Captain was asked to see some thing that an officer reported, Ryan saw the Na'Vi. They were in a big rectangle glass case. In his head though to himself, "This must be the blue beings." Sarah explained how the avatars were created by human blood mixed with the Na'Vi people's blood. She picked up a sheet of paper which she told Ryan the one opposite side of the one he was looking at, was made for him. Ryan went to see it and saw it looked almost like him, but with resemblances from the Na'Vi.

Ryan:"Hmm, so this is why the U.S. Government wanted a sample of my blood?"

Sarah:"We'll, I'm guessing they thought you would need some thing else to help you in your mission."

Soon the Captain came to Ryan.

Captain Mason:"Alright I'm guessing you now know what goes on here, now Ryan, we'll need to gather more information of what those Russians are up too quicker. We'll keep in contact by these."

He handed Ryan a small walky-talky.

Captain Mason:"Hopefully they won't detect us. You should be heading back to your post, wouldn't want to blow your cover already."

Scenery: The Captain leads Ryan outside the entrance with the breathable mask, where two soldiers had a four-wheeled forest terrain vehicles starting up to drop him off near the Russians in the forest. They drive him through the forest, and Ryan keeps a look out for any more creatures. Ryan told the soldiers they were near the Russians, so they let him off and drove away.

Guard (1):"Heh, looks like our friend must have gotten lost or killed by some thing out there."

Ryan runs to the ropes hanging from one of the Fireflys.

Ryan: clips his belt to one of the ropes and looks at Guard (1):"Miss me?"

The guard grunts and they're pulled up along with other soldiers above them. The Firefly's take off back to the Russian base.


	4. Ch04 Infiltration

(Ch.05 is in the making)

Scenery: In Ryan's dormitory where he is the only one staying in it. He looked at the small walky-talky to figure out how to use it.

In back of the device there was a small screen, with a cover covering a group of buttons. Ryan presses on the on/off button, turning the screen on. It had a 3-D wire globe, with a blue ring going around the globe, and it had U.S.A. right above the ring. He was trying to figure out how to get in contact with any one from the American base by pressing buttons, when an image of Captain Mason showed up.

Captain Mason:"Hello Ryan."

Ryan: _startled_:"About time, maybe you should explain to me how some thing like this works or give me an instruction manual for this."

Captain Mason:"Any way Ryan, any new information you about where the Russians will be searching next?"

Ryan:"How do you expect me to gather any new information about their mission if I was out for most of the day?"

Captain Mason:"Well them you should get to it. I recon you have at least had a good idea of what you're looking for is in the base. You should search carefully for any new information. I don't have to tell you to try to not get caught?"

Ryan:"Hey I'm the risking myself and it is your job to come in if some thing does. Besides, I'm the spy for the job, isn't that why the government hired me."

Captain Mason:"Hmm, well don't get over confident. Some things tend to go wrong when you least expect it."

Ryan:"Don't worry it's under control."

Captain Mason explained to Ryan how the walky-talky works. Ryan learned that it could warn him if some thing is heading towards him. It also had created a map of his surroundings, which left Ryan impressed, showing an exact map of the base. Ryan started walking down the corridor to the laboratory, where he was sure to find answers there. As he came around the corner, Ellite showed up.

Ellite:"Hey Ryan, where are you headed?"

Ryan:"Eh, umm, I was going to the laboratory, to ask if what I found, which the scientist thought was interesting, was any use."

Ellite:"Oh really, you don't mind if I come with?"

Ryan:"No..."

They started walking down corridors until they got to the laboratory, which was behind a big door that had a security lock, which would open the door with an identification card.

Ryan:"Sorry, but you're going to have to stay out here."

Ellite:"Don't worry I'll wait here 'til you get back."

Ryan slid his card and went in. He sidle along side the walls, peeking to see if there was any cameras watching the computer room. Ryan noticed a camera on a corner. It was slowly moving left and right. Ryan was getting ready to run behind a cubical which happened to contain a computer with information he could report. He watch as the camera was nearly to the right and right before it reached it, he jumped quick before the camera turned left again. He got up and started going through the files in the computer, searching for any information which could be helpful to the American base. Ryan started downloading files to a small flash drive, as he was closing the windows, he noticed a particular file he found curious. He click on it and started to look through it. The file was plans to take place in certain parts on Pandora. He read that it so happen there was unobtainium in the locations in the geographical maps.

Ryan:"Why would they be sending soldiers into the forest if they already know where the mineral is?"

He was still looking at the files, until he heard some one coming. Ryan closed all the files and was keeping his breathing silent. He moved quickly to the cubical next to the one he was in. The door opened, he quickly hid on the other side of the wall. A scientist came in reading results from a digital clip board, but he noticed that the computer screen was on. The scientist sat down and got on the computer to see who was on it and what the person was doing. Ryan started to walk slowly to the next cubical diagonal from the one the scientist was in. The scientist went to a program which showed who was the last person logged on the computer. He saw that it was one of his colleagues who had logged in hour ago. But then he heard some thing in one of the cubicles diagonal from him. The scientist slowly got up and silently walked to the cubical. Ryan knew the scientist was heading towards him, so he started walking slowly to the door. But then, right when was in front of it, he remembered he forgot the small hard drive was still on the desk. He returned and retrieved it. He quickly hid behind the other cubical right before the scientist had jumped to see if any one was there. He got back to the computer and shut it down and left the laboratory. Ryan took a breath and saw where the camera was moving to. He ran to the door and left the laboratory. He started walking back to his room with Ellite.

Ellite:"So what they say about what you found?"

Ryan:"It is still being experimented, but it has interesting properties they pay. Well, here's my room."

Ellite:"Right, well I must be off, I have some job to in a few minutes."

Ryan:"O.K. hope goes well."

Ellite left and Ryan closed the door and went to sit on his bed. He pulled out the small walky-talky and contacted Captain Mason.

Captain Mason:"What do you have for us?"

Ryan:"I was able to download some files that may be of use. I found a particular file though..."

Captain Mason:"What did it have?"

Ryan:"It had maps of some parts in Pandora, lands that contained unobtainium, I think."

Captain Mason:"We'll take a look at it once you bring the device with the files are stored in."

Ryan:"Ya, unfortunately a scientist came and I didn't get a chance to download the file."

Captain Mason:"Well, if you get another chance, download it, but in the mean time keep the device out of sight and have a low profile as well."

Ryan:"Understood. I'll be going to your base tomorrow."

Captain Mason:"Alright then."

Ryan lied down on his bed thinking of what he saw in the file.

Scenery: In the big office of General Galetany, one of his assistance receives an alert in his computer and reads it.

Assistant (1):"Sir."

General:"Yes."

Assistant (1):"It seems we have a breach in the laboratory four. Some one has made copes of our files containing our plans and reports."

General:"Who was it that has copied the files?"

Assistant (1):"Unfortunately an identity cannot be found, the person was able to hack through security on the computer."

General:"Start an investigation to find out who did this and why."

Assistant (1):"Yes sir, I'll get the best for this job."

(Ch.05 is in the making)


	5. Ch05 A Day as a Na'vi

Scenery: Inside the American base. Captain Mason and Ryan are walking down a hall towards a computer lab.

Captain Mason:"Great job Ryan, with the files inside this device will be able to decipher their plans. Once our scientists in the lab break down and translate the files we'll be able to know what their mission here on Pandora is."

Ryan:"I'm still thinking about the file I found, I just don't get it."

Captain Mason:"Ah yes, were you able to download the file, the way you described it wasn't that clear."

Ryan:"It had maps of Pandora, one that seems to be deep within the forest. Some where in a coast, a bit far from the forest location. There are others far from those two. One is in a mountainous region, the other in a, I don't know swamp like environment."

Captain Mason:"Hmm, well, we'll get other scientists to research the regions. If it's true of what you said the maps showing where land full of Unobtainium is."

They entered the computer lab and Captain Mason handed the device to one of the scientist who connected it to the computer. Sarah came walking with an assistant behind her.

Sarah:"Well Ryan, are you ready to try out your avatar?"

Ryan:"What? What do you mean try out my avatar?"

Sarah:"Well come with me and I'll show you."

Ryan saw through a glass window a room with four avatar bodies lying on hospital beds.

Sarah: _walking Ryan to a box container to control the avatar_:"This here will allow you to control the avatar which we created."

She opens the container.

Sarah:"Alright now lie down on here."

Ryan went in the container and lied down. Sarah made sure he was strapped in.

Sarah:"How are you feeling?"

Ryan:"A bit nervous, but good."

Sarah:"Stay down and relax, every thing will be fine."

Ryan took a breath and relaxed. Sarah closed the top and went to a computer on the side, where the assistant was completing the connection of Ryan and his avatar.

Ben:"All connections are complete. Ryan are you ready to be in your avatar body?"

Ryan:"Not sure. I've been a human for too long. It would be weird being in another body."

He laughs while looking forward lying down. Ben finished the connections and clicked the button. Ryan went through a strange tube like portal. The doctors in the room which has the avatars checked up on Ryan. Ryan, in his avatar body, was waking up his vision was blurry, but started to clear up.

Doctor (1):"Ryan how are you feeling?":_ talking to the other doctor across from him_:"Motor functions are stable and are working perfectly."

Doctor (2):"Alright, Ryan we're going to help you sit up."

Ryan stood up and sat on the bed. He saw his hands were blue and then his legs and body.

Doctor (1):"Ryan, lets see if you can stand up."

Ryan started standing up, having a bit trouble balancing, but was able to stand up straight. Other avatars started getting up as well having doctors along side them. Ryan was smiling, seeing how he was some one else.

Doctor (2):"Ready to step outside?"

Ryan: _confused_:" Outside, but I don't have a mask like you do."

Doctor (2): _laughs_:"You don't need one."

Scenery: Outside in the training grounds where everyone in their Na'vi avatar body where getting use to it by exercising and running around. Ryan was walking around looking at the environment around him. He could see the blue sky, the far distant mountains, surrounded by forest trees.

Danny:"Pretty strange huh, being in a different body."

Ryan:"I guess."

Danny: _puts his hand out to shake Ryan's hand_:"Hi my name is Danny Sanders."

Ryan:_ shakes Danny's hand_:"My name is Ryan Sylinger."

Danny:"So you're the one our government sent to spy on the Russian group here huh."

Ryan:"Yes."

Danny:"Hopefully we'll figure out what they're really doing here I over heard they might not just be here for the Unobtainium."

Ryan:"I know, after I saw this one file, there has to be more on why they're here."

Sarah, along with other scientists, came out to see how every one was doing.

Sarah:"So I see you guys are doing fine."

Danny:"I see you're not in your avatar Sarah."

Sarah:"Hmm, I felt to check up on you all doesn't require me to be in my avatar."

Ryan:"Well I have a question, why did you people make an avatar for me? Is it to be safe if I have some sort of contact with the Na'vi?"

Sarah:"Not exactly, it does have that purpose, but it's that the military thought it would help you fight the Russians here if you were discovered."

Ryan:"I see now.": _grabs his hair revealing queues_:"What the? What is this?!"

Danny:"From my recent studies here, the Na'vi people use it to "bond" with the nature here on Pandora. I wouldn't touch it, you would go blind."

Sarah:"Why don't you guys try to get more familiar with your avatar bodies? Especially you Ryan."

Ryan nodded his head, and was off to the training grounds. While Danny and Ryan were climbing a big wall they talked.

Ryan:"So what do you think is beyond that fence and in the forest?"

Danny:"In my training for the program on earth, the teachers there taught the class the many types of species in the forest. There are harmless creatures and not so friendly ones."

Ryan:"Ya, I hear that, I had an encounter with a big one, it was like a Rhino. It nearly crushed me on my way here."

Danny:"Must have been charged and attacked by a Hammerhead. Those are territorial, definitely not the kind you want to mess with."

Ryan:"Wish I knew that information before."

Danny: _laughs_:"Well what are you gonna do?"

Then they went to a field with big logs lying on the ground, which the people in their Na'vi avatars can jump over.

Ryan:"Let's see who can get to the finish line."

Danny:"Alright then...Go!"

Danny started towards the field and Ryan followed. Danny jumped over the first two logs, but Ryan was able to catch up to him. He used his skills to easily jump over the logs. Sarah was watching them from one side, rooting for Ryan. He finally got to the end of the obstacle. Danny arrived at the end and was trying to catch his breath.

Danny:"Wow, how could you do that without using a lot of energy?"

Ryan:"Military training the drill Sergeants don't go easy on you."

Sarah:"Well I see you two aren't going to have problems getting use to your avatars."

Scenery: It was near sunset and every one is heading towards a building, where their avatars where left for the night.

Sarah:"Ryan, it is almost time for you to head back to head back to the Russian base, wouldn't want to blow your cover now would we?"

Ryan laid down on one of the beds, like every one else. The scientists left the building and locked the big door. Ryan closed his eyes to rest and he awoke back in the container, where one of the scientists came to open it. He checked to see if he was alright and got him out of the container.

Captain Mason:"So how was your first day as a Na'vi?"

Ryan:"Excellent, at first like my soul was put into a different body, but it soon felt like my own."

Captain Mason:"Glad it went well for you. Our scientists were able to decipher some of the files, but they still have some work to do."

Ryan:"I wish them luck, but right now I should be headed back before some one notices I'm gone."

Captain Mason:"You're right. I'll get some people to escort you back. Try to get any knew information, we should try to get as much as we can."

Scenery: Back inside the Russian base, in a computer lab, a scientist was looking at security videos as others were too. He came across the video which showed Ryan heading towards the exit in the lab where he downloaded files and returning before the other scientist jumped out to try to catch him. The scientist watching the video transferred it to a small device and left the lab. The scientist then was escorted by two guards towards the office of the General. Once he was inside the office, he handed the device to the assistant (1). After the scientist left the office, the assistant took a look at the video in the device, and noticed Ryan was in the video. The assistant used a program to identify Ryan in the video.

Assistant (1):"Sir, we found the culprit we believe must have downloaded our files."

General: _sitting in his chair looking out the window_:"And who is this traitor?"

Assistant (1):"He is known as Ryan Sylinger, one of our soldiers transferred here."

General:"I want him brought to me tomorrow."


	6. Ch06 Discovered

(Ch07 is in the making)

Scenery: At the Russian base, it is noon; clouds are forming together as the day goes on. Ryan, at the big lunch room, is eating with Ellite and his companions.

Ryan:"So how long do you think it will be until we get paid and be sent back home?"

Bob:"Some time I recon, though I believe we some what haven't made progress, we should have been informed along time ago."

Hanson:"Well as long as we're getting paid soon, who cares, I'm starting to enjoy this environment."

Ellite: _laughs_:"Ya, I say it is better for us pilots, we get to fly the many ships around Pandora, seeing all the beautiful sceneries."

Brendon:"Ha, how long until you crash in one of them?" _laughs_.

Ellite:"Ha, ha, how long until I am called for a search and rescue mission to find you in the forest?" _laughs_.

Ryan:"It won't be long until they send us back into the forest searching for..."

He is interrupted because a woman officer goes to Ryan.

Officer (2):"Who here is Ryan Sylinger?"

Ryan: _looks at his friends and then to the officer_:"I am Ryan."

Officer (2):"You have been called in for an important meeting with other special selected soldiers."

Ryan:"Really, where is it at if I may ask?"

Officer (2):"You have been called in for an important meeting for the location is classified for any one not called in."

Ryan looks at his friends then got up and followed the woman officer. When they passed through the doors exiting the lunch room, two big guards grabbed a hold Ryan's arms.

Officer (2):"Ryan Sylinger, you have been suspected of treason and is believed you are a spy for the Americans which are the only one's here, who could want information from us."

She gave the two guards a signal, and the guards put Ryan's hands together and the woman officer place strange handcuffs on them. They all started to walk in a hall way which led to the General's office. A bell rang which meant lunch was over.

General: _sitting on his chair_:"So, tell me, what you were doing in the lab? You're not a scientist, so why would you upload some of our files?"

The General got up and started to walk towards Ryan.

Ryan:"A scientist had some what asked me to go get some files on a computer in the lab, he said not to let any one see me."

The General was in front of Ryan.

General:"Hmm, really?"

He grabs Ryan from the left arm, and forces him in front of the computer screen on one of the assistance desk.

General: _plays the surveillance video showing Ryan in the lab_:"Then explain this! I know you're not one of us, you're a spy!"

He then punches Ryan on the face.

Ryan: _laughs a little_:"That's some thing you just shouldn't have done."

General:"Take this fool to his cell, and prepare to make him talk."

Officer (2):"Yes sir."

Right when one of the guards was going to grab and lead Ryan, Ryan grabbed the guard instead and threw him at the woman officer. The General drew his pistol and right when he was going to fire, Ryan grabbed the other guard and twisted his left arm hiding behind him away from the General's sight. The General fired some shots, which hit the guard, killing him. Ryan grabbed the keys to the handcuffs and ran through the door. He closed it and removed the handcuffs. He started walking down a corridor where a few soldiers where talking in a group. Ryan heard the General's voice telling a couple of soldier's to find Ryan. He heard footsteps quickly coming behind him, so he hid beside the soldiers who are talking. Two solders pasted the group. Ryan than quickly started to walk down the corridors, making sure on every turn there wasn't any one looking for him. He went inside a room, placed a mask, and exited out of the base. It was raining lightly and there was a few soldiers working outside the base, mostly to finish a certain part of the base. Ryan than hears that one of the Firefly ships was getting ready for a test flight. He heads to the hangar and enters the ship; right when the ramp was lifting itself, two soldiers where heading to the ship and yelled, "There he is!" Ryan had to hit their fingers with an object to make the let go of the ramp so they couldn't get in. The ship slowly starts to hover carefully into the air. Ryan headed to the cockpit, when he hears through the intercom, "Fire Two, the traitor is in the ship, find him and subdue him."

Pilot on the left:"I should tell the other four on here to come and search this traitor with me; you stay here and fly the ship ok."

The pilot got up and headed towards the door. Ryan heard him coming and hid between two walls. Ryan came out after the pilot past.

Ryan:"That was a close one..."

Benict:"I wouldn't be too sure of that."

Ryan turns and ducks when a glowing blade swung horizontally at him.

Benict:"You're the one they're looking for!"

Benict swings the blade at Ryan trying to kill him. Ryan start's moving back to dodge the blade. Right when Benict has a chance to strike Ryan down, the ship moves slightly to the left, pushing Benict to the wall beside him. Ryan then kicks the blade out of Benict's hand. They start brawling, punching each other towards the ramp. Benict grabs Ryan by the shirt and throws him to the wall, pressing the button to open the ramp. They soon start to suffocate a bit, but they were able to get a breathable mask for themselves. Benict grabs Ryan again and throws him toward the ramp, showing the forest a bit far below. Ryan tumbles down the ramp, he is able to grab on to a handle for clipping on the ropes. Benict goes behind a big trolley that had medium sized boxes that were heavy.

Ryan: _looks down to see the forest below him_:"Damn! That's a long way down."

Benict: _pushing the trolley_:"Happy landings."

The trolley then starts going down the ramp towards Ryan.

Ryan: _looking at the trolley_:"Aw shit."

Ryan lets go of the handle right before the trolley is about to hit him. He flies in the air for a short time and then, he tries to grab a hold of the big leafs which he is hitting on his way down. Ryan is able to grab and slide on a few of them. He then lands on the ground tumbling. Ryan gets up and looks up at where he fell from. Ryan takes a breathe and starts walking taking out his walky-talky to see the map to go to the American base. But then, shots from guns are fired at Ryan. He turns to see three Russian soldiers and an avatar soldier behind them. Ryan starts running through the plants. He knew he was in a safe distance from the group. Ryan started walking towards a thin big log to sit at when he heard some thing behind him. When he turned, an arrow pinned Ryan's hand to the log and a Na'vi woman jumped from a high tree branch. She lifted her bow up with an arrow on it. Ryan, hopelessly saw her pull the arrow back ready to shoot it at him, when they heard shots being shot at them. The Na'vi woman saw at a distance the human Russian soldiers advancing towards them. The Na'vi woman quickly starts running passing Ryan, while Ryan releases his hand from the arrow. He follows far behind the Na'vi woman who disappears after swinging onto to a tree branch. Then it was silent again, and Ryan was attending his hand. Then, the avatar soldier comes out walking towards Ryan aiming his machine gun at Ryan.

Avatar soldier:"This is as far as you go."

Ryan saw a long broken branch between him and the soldier. Right when the soldier is in the other end, Ryan makes a confused face.

Avatar soldier: _looks behind and stops walking_:"What?"

Ryan quickly raises his foot and stomped on the end of the branch raising the other end, hitting the avatar soldier knocking him out. Ryan started running again knowing the other soldiers where going to be there any second. He reached a small empty space, which only had some sort of grass growing on the ground. When Ryan was going to take out his walky-talky out, he quickly jumps and rolled right before a Na'vi warrior jumps out of a tree to strike Ryan out with his spear like weapon.

Ryan:"Aw great, another one of you clowns."

Warrior:"Silence! You sky people were banished from our home, why have you returned?!"

Ryan:"What? What do you mean?"

Warrior:"I will not let your kind bring sadness and suffering again to my people, you shall die!"

The Na'vi warrior swung his spear, but Ryan dodged it by going towards him and ducking below it. Then the warrior swung it again, and thrusting the spear hoping to kill Ryan. Unfortunately for Ryan, he got distracted when he saw another Na'vi arrive at the scene and was struck by the unsharpened end of the spear. It knocked the mask off of Ryan's head. Ryan started suffocating, crawling towards the mask to put it on. While he was crawling, he saw and partially heard the warrior arguing with the other Na'vi, who from the looks of things was impeding the warrior from killing Ryan. Right when Ryan put the mask on, when he turned, he blacks out after being hit with the unsharpened end of the spear again.

(Ch07 is in the making)


	7. Ch07 Judgment

Scenery: It is nearly dawn. Two Na'vi warriors are pulling Ryan on a large blanket into the Omaticaya village. There were some Na'vi walking around in the empty paths. Most were asleep in their hamocks, others in their borrow homes. The ones that saw the warriors dragging Ryan had a look of suprise on their faces, stopping on the side of the path the warriors were walking. Soon word spread about the warriors finding, and soon other Na'vis were woken up and started to form a crowd. Then the Na'vis started talking among themselves in a low voice. One of the Na'vi within the crowd saw Ryan and quickly made way to a large tent like home made from large leafs and stones. The two guards allowedd him to enter the tent.

Mor'eku:"You must come quick, wake up. Please, you must come."

Jake:"What is it Mor'eku?"

Mor'eku:"A newly found dreamwalker has been captured."

The warriors were soon near their destination on a flat stone surface, not far from the large tent. The crowd made the path more obvious of where they were going. Ryan started to wake up, moving his head looking left and right regaining his eye sight, seeing all the Na'vi that were looking at him as well. By the time Ryan recovered, one of the warriors dragging Ryan rolled him of the blanket quickly surrounding him. Ryan slowly gets up looking around him to see the Na'vi. Jake, with Neytiri close behind him, are at the scene where Ryan is being held.

Nokey: _speaking in Na'vi_:" Cheif, as you see here in front of you and our people, a dreamwalker the kind that you defeated and banished from our home, are back."

Jake: _looks at Ryan_:"Who are you and why are you here?"

Ryan looks at Hake and slowly walks towards him even though a bit far.

Ryan:"I'm Ryan, I am..."

Quickly the five warriors point their spears at him.

Jake:"Stay where you are Ryan, speak from where you stand."

Ryan:"I am a spy for the U.S. Government, sent here to spy on a Russian group making a base here."

Jake:"A spy huh? And there's more of you, but this time a different enemy. What do they want?"

Ryan:"Before I go any further, how is it you can speak english? I heard of your kind on earth , but never did I think some one was able to teach you english."

Jake:"The Americans, which use to be here, taught it to the Na'vi so they work on a deal so you all could get some 'precious' element, I was one of the Americans 'til I found out why they were using me. I knew there was no point in reasoning with humans."

Ryan: _cunfused_:"I don't understand, you talk as though you were once human."

Jake: _walks down towards the warriors, then faced Ryan_:"I'm thinking by now you know about the Avatar program. The Americans that worked for a coperation were once here, they used it to help the army complete it's mission to get the Na'vi to move from what use to be there home. I was unfortunitly the one who helped get all the information they needed to destroy their home and forced them to move. But thanks to the Na'vi, I knew I couldn't let them destroy our home, my home, so we all fought to preserve it. With many brave and noble sacrifices, with the help of Eywa, we won. I banished the humans from here. I also was able to make my avatar body into my perminant body, thaks to my people and Eywa."

Ryan:"So I guess, this explains why there was no one in the base. Looks like I am too late to give the Colonel the messege."

Jake: _talking in bit of an angry voice_:"What? Are you saying there are more people in the American base now?"

Ryan:"Yes, though they don't know what is going on and especially what has happened, and why they're there."

Jake:"What is the messege you were suppose to give to the Colonel?"

Ryan:"Well the Secritary of Defence told me to tell the Colonel not to attack. Looks like I arrived too late. A nine months atleast to be exact."

Jake:"But you haven't answered my question, why are you all back?"

Ryan:"I'm not sure if I could answer that. I came with the Russians to see what they are up too, which is to find an area rich with Unobtonium."

Jake:"So they here to finish what the others started."

Ryan:"The new arrivals in the American base are mainly there to help in the avatar program and some soldiers for the army there, course they are the only ones now."

Jake:"So they are back to continue your search for Unobtonium huh? Give it up, we will not allow you to destroy our home again!"

Little by little light started to shine.

Jake:"So this is why the Americans and Russians are here for the same reason. We will not let them resume their mission again, we will stop them while we have the chance!"

Ryan:"No, no, I can convince the Amercicans that they must not resume the whole Unobtonium mission. Now about the Russians, I don't know how, they must be stopped as soon as possible. They're already on the move."

Jake:"So instead of one threat, there are now two."

Jake starts pacing back and forth.

Ryan: _looks down away and back to Jake_:"Look, I doubt the Americans will attack now."

Jake:"What makes you so sure?"

Ryan:"Not long ago I went inside the American base and told the Captain the messege which was suppose to be for the Colonel to hear. So, if the Russians try to do any thing funny, the Americans will help."

Jake looks at the Na'vi people around them.

Ryan:"I just need to head back to the base to tell them about our situation."

Neytiri: _walks up to Jake_:"Jake, we must think of our people. It may not have been long since the great war, and I feel we must do what is needed to do to make sure the war does not arise again. We have to ask our people what do they want."

She places her hand on Jakes right cheeck.

Jake: _looks at Neytiri and gives a warm smile, then looks at the crowd_:"My brothers and sisters, it seems what could be another sign from Eywa has come to us. This dreamwalker has come to us not as our enemy, but as a messenger of the newly arrived skypoeple, but as also as a need for protection against a new enemy who is also there's."

The Omaticaya started to argue and talk loudly among themselves.

Jake:"It is your choice whether we can trust this dreamwalker and his new friends or ignore his promise and be the first to attack while we have the chance to make sure they do not harm our world again."

Then the crowd started to yell, saying they don't want the skypeople any where near their homes and lands.

Jake:"What should we do Neytiri?"

Neytiri:"I don't know Jake. We all have to decide whether we can trust in him and give him a chance to show he is not our enemy."

Soon, the crowd starts to throw small stones at Ryan. It's then, some one looks up high, haulting their hand from throwing another stone dropping it. Soon others start to look up and do the same. A seed from the sacred tree slowly comes down heading towards Ryan. Ryan at first was confused of what now was happening until he looked up too. The seed slowly comes down to Ryan. Ryan was going to back away, but when the seed was right in front of his chest, he heald out his hand. Jake and Neytiri saw as the seed stayed on Ryan's palm.

Ryan:"What is this thing?"

Neytiri: _beside Jake_:"It's a sign Jake, from Eywa. We should spare him and see if we all can trust in him now."

Jake:"Yes, I guess we do have to trust in him."

The seed then starts to fly away while every one watches it leave.

Jake: _turns to Ryan_:"Alright. We are going to give you a chance to show us you and your friends arenot here for Unobtonium and a threat to us all. You will be judged upon your character and you will have to prove to us you are not here to warn the others about our location. But we still need to get the approval of the people."

The warriors around him lowered their spears.

Jake:"But while every one has gotten ready for your trial, you will remain here with us. If you're going to be with us you will be supervised by one of our warriors here."

Jake begins to speak in the Na'vi language to one of the warriors to look after Ryan for the remaining time. The warrior complained with Jake saying she didn't want to be given the task, but Jake still told her she had too.

Scenery: The warrior and Ryan were walking in some plaza like center. As Ryanwas walking to enter into some kind of market, the warrior would deny him entry along with any other Na'vi's running the place. Ryan then went and sat on a small boulder near the side of the path he was walking on. As Ryan rested, the warrior stood near Ryan leaning on her spear.

Ryan: _looks at the warrior_:"So umm, do you speak english?"

The warrior looks at Ryan and ingores him turning away.

Ryan:"So I'm guessing that's a yes?"

The warrior continued to ignore Ryan looking at the other Na'vi walking around. A group of small Na'vi children come to see Ryan talking in a low voice and giggling among themselves as they get closer. Then a small boy walks up slowly to Ryan in a supsicious way.

Ryan:"Umm, hello little guy, what are you doing?"

Then the little boy quickly punches Ryan in the face.

Ryan: _quickly turns to the boy_:"Why you little...!"

Right when Ryan was going to pounce on the kid, the warrior puts her spear on Ryans neck impeding him. The warrior then tells the children to run off and they do, then removes the spear from Ryan neck.

Ryan:"It's a nice outfit you're wearing, do all female hunters or guards wear it?"

Norm: _jogging towards Ryan and the warrior_:"Hey!"

Ryan quickly gets up and turns around to see him come towards him.

Norm: _speaking in the Na'vi language_:"Thank you Soleuri, I'll take care of our guest from here."

Soleuri: _speaking in Na'vi_:"Finally one of ou come for him, been much of a handful."

Norm: _laughs_:"Well you can go now. I'll keep watch over him."

As Soleuri was going to walk away Ryan turns to her.

Ryan:"Well I'll see you around then."

Soleuri ingores him and starts walking away.

Norm:"So you're the one I was informed about."

Ryan:"Are you the only here, where is every one?"

Norm:"No, there are more up that hill. We chose to stay here with the Na'vi."

Ryan:"What do you mean? What happened before I arrive here?"

They start towalk.

Norm:"Well I'm not sure I can fill you in with all the information you want to hear right now. Come lets go with the others now. By the way, I'm Norm, you must be Ryan, Jake told me about you."

Ryan:"Man it's great to see a human face, thought I was done for here. So what's going on now? Why can't I just get back to the base so I can inform the Captain of what has happened?"

Norm:"This is a matter for the whole tribe to decide. Besides we can't go trusting on some one we just found. Especially since being a human, since what had happened here five months ago. It was Tragic, but now the Na'vi have been healing from the war."

Ryan:" Wow, sounds like I missed a lot."

Scenery:Norm leads Ryan up a path slighty rising, where two shacks that both contain eight avatar links inside, with a camp site outside. There were a few people, some in their avatars other as themselves, talking to each other and playing some card game.

Max: _runs up to Norm and Ryan_:"Hello, who's this? I never saw him here."

Norm:"Oh, he is Ryan, the man our friends founds yesterday in the forest."

Max: _looks at Ryan_:"How is it you were able to survive this whole time? Didn't every one leave in the shuttle?"

Ryan:"What is he talking about?"

Norm:"No Max, see he came with a group of Russians 'cause he was suppose to spy on them. A couple of Americans are at the base, Otseku told me when he went to see if the rumors were true."

Max:"So now the Russians have a place on here too..."

Ryan:"In the Americans that came to the base, were mostly scientist, with a couple of soldiers. They're there for that avatar program."

Max:"This isn't good, with more humans still here, the Na'vi are definitly going to be angry about this and will want to get rid of every one while they can. And after all the Omaticaya have been through."

Ryan:"No, I can help out, see I was also sent here to give the Colonel the messege not to start a war... course I know I'm too late. But I know I can stop a second war from starting. I know I can convince the Captain to protect every one here if the Russians are up to some thing. I just need to get to him quickly. I doubt even beside what has happen he'll want to attack since I was able to give him the messege."

Max:"How can you be sure?"

Ryan:"Well this is one of those things you have to give some one a chance to prove oneself, I am a man of my word. And since the messege is from the Secretary of Defence, I know he won't want to put is job on the line."

Max: _nods his head_:"Fine, just hope the people will allow you to tell your Captain to protect these people if the Russians are here for the Unobtainium., which will obviously start some thing with the Na'vi again."

Ryan:"Alright, I'll do any thing in my power until I insure every ones safety. I give my word."

Max:_ stands next to Ryan and pats him on the shoulder_:"Cool, come join us on our game, while we all wait for your trial to see if we can trust you or not."

After some time playing the card game, Otseku is running up the path to get every one for the trial.

Ryan:"Well those guys are in their avatars, I'm guessing you all have one of your own?"

Max:"Well not all of us, Norm does, but his is still recuperating after getting shot on the left arms and chest."

Norm:"Funny thing thing about it is once I returned to my body, I still felt the wounds, but luckily went away after a few minutes."

Ryan:"I have my own avatar as well, back at the American base."

As every one talked Otseku showed up.

Otseku:"It is time for the judgement of the dreamwalker. Bring him"

Scenery: Norm, Max, Otseku, and Ryan being lead by two guards enter a wide big tree that is six stories high. After passing the entrance, Ryan looked around and saw the Na'vi up on the long and big branches crouching or sitting lookingat him. Ryan was place in the center of the tree, where it was flat. Jake and Neytiri were upon a big stomp a bit higher than Ryan.

Jake: _announcing while Neytiri translates to the Na'vi_:"My people, as we all know now, the skypeople are back. Instead of one group there are two."

Soon every one was talking among themselves.

Jake:"But, it seems one however does not know of the past events, and one of their kind said, they can become our ally against the other group, which is new to Pandora if they threaten our lives.

The Na'vi soon started to argue loudly making jesters with their hands.

Jake:"We bring forth, the dreamwalker who says he can get his group to protect us from their enemy."

Then the Na'vi start yelling, saying it s a trick, he is a fake.

Neytiri: _steps up_:"Calm people. We must plan some thing to insure our future from ever being threaten again, we must listen to what this dreamwalker has to say. Only then will we know if we can trust in him and his friends or not."

Jake: _beside Neytiri_:"You must translate clearly what ever Ryan says."

Neytiri: _nods her head_:"Ryan, I will be your translator. Now you will tell us why you are here and how can you help us."

Ryan:"As I have found out what tragic events had taken place, I know it is going to be hard to trust in my kind again. But I have not come here as your enemy. I was suppose to be the one to make sure no one got hurt while the my kind dug for what they came for. But I unfortinutly got here to late. The damage has been done and can not be repaired. But we cannot blame the others, they too do not know of what has happened here. They are not commanded by the original ones you fought, they were also suppose to be the ones who help maintain the peace, they're not a threat."

The Na'vi started to talk among themselves, some pointing at Ryan.

Ryan:"Now my people know nothing and so I was able to give them the messege, which they cannot disobey they're more scientist than there are soldiers, they shouldn't be much of a threat."

The Na'vi started to raise their voices, disagreeing.

Ryan:"I can get the new ones to be on your side if their enemy were to threaten all our lives, my people will protect you all if they do some thing suspicious."

The Na'vi then came forth with an out burth, saying how Ryan will only tell them where they are, that he will get them all killed. As Jake and Neytiri tried to calm them, Soleuri rises from her spot and yelled in english.

Soleuri:"From who or what were you running from in the forest?"

Every one truns to her in silence.

Ryan:"Haha I knew you could speak english."

Soleuri: _rolls her eyes_:"Answer my question, who were you running from?"

Ryan: _as Ryan talked Soleuri translated this time_:"I had recently been discovered by the Russians, my people's enemy. I was suppose to spy on them, but they found out, so I had to escape from their base. I know they're are here for what the other people you fought came for too."

Ryan: _squints to get a closer look at Soleuri while she finished translating_:"Now that I truly see you now, we met in the forest, course with no friendly introductions."

Soleuri:"You just tell the story!"

Ryan:"If they had captured me they would've killed me. My people are not going to be continuing there digging for the element any more. I know that once I tell them about the wrong that has been commited on Pandora, they will be on your side. We humans have had a history of taking forcefully and unfairly took the lives of those that stood in our way. But when we jumans, finally see in our past, the pain and destruction we brought to the people we hurt, we get a sense of what is right and what is wrong and set out to fix it any way we can. We say, not in a affensive way, but it's better late than never. We regret of what we've done and want to fix it any way we can to restore your lives and traditions in peace. I know after what you all have been through it will be hard to see and believe me, but this can be a chance to make it up and for forgiveness to start over peacefully."

The Omaticaya start to talk calmly for a bit, then they turn back to Ryan. One Na'vi from certain parts in the court yell what the group has decided some thing in the Na'vi language to Jake and the last Na'vi in the final group yelled out what they have decided.

Jake:_ turns to Ryan_:"The Omaticaya have made their decision."

There was a pause.

Jake:"Ryan, dreamwalker who promised to protect the Omaticaya from any future threat or danger. We all have decided, to give you the chance to do what is needed, so we won't have to worry of two threats. But will want you to remain here to insure you are going to be one of us."

After Jake was done with his speech, every one started to get up and leave the court. Ryan, being followed by Norm and Max, goes in the crowd trying to find Soleuri. Ryan notices her walking with the crowd away from the court and makes way to her.

Ryan:"Why did you help me in the judging?"

Soleuri started to walk slowly, but doesn't answer Ryan.

Ryan:"Look I know you understand what I'm asking. Why did you help me?"

Soleuri with her back still facing Ryan, stops walking.

Ryan:"What was the thinking? I mean, I am going to do every thing I said I would do, I just don't understand why to do such a thing if..."

Soleuri: _turns quickly with an angry look_:"I only did it because I don't want the Omaticaya to relive the nightmares and sorrow they been through because of your kind! I wouldn't want them to turn into cold savages like your kind had shown us all, to use killing as the final answer!"

Ryan: _backs away a bit from Soleuri_:"Look I'm sorry if I offended you in any way, just that I never really had any one..."

Soleuri: _interrupts_:"You just do what ever you need to do to make the skypeople leave our lands for good and never come return!"

With that, Soleuri leaves.

Max:"Well, we should hurry and head back to the shacks and see what are we gonna do to get you to the base.

Norm:"He's right, don't worry about Soleuri Ryan, you just worry about how you're gonna get to the Captain and get him to do what you have promised to the Omaticaya."

Ryan: _watches Soleuri walk and disappear within the leaving crowd_:"You're right. And I know of a faster way to et to him without leaving this place."


	8. Ch08 A New Beginning

Scenery: Inside the shack, Norm, Max, and Ryan prepare a link so Ryan can get into his avatar body in the American base.

Norm: _making final adjustments_: "Alright just finishing up here to get you into your avatar."

Max: "Ryan once you're finish with whatever you need to do, have someone transport you to the river guard tower, there, I with two of my friends will help get back you back to the village. We'll be there at noon."

Ryan: _sitting by the link_: "Alright, it should be quick. I hope the Captain will understand, with the Russians around, the Captain will have to lend a hand in case they're up to something here."

Norm:_ finishing up_: "I still don't understand why you all are back. I had sent a message to earth you all were defeated and to come and dig here was pointless. The new people should have received it too."

Ryan: "Well they still were in space and maybe were not in the transmission route, due to the fact that the Russians may have intercepted it. Besides, you know if they weren't here, the Na'vi would be in danger if the Russians attack."

Norm: "Fine then, you're right, but you better make sure the Captain doesn't resume the original mission. If we were able to defeat the previous Americans, with the help of Eywa, I'm sure we still have a fighting chance against the Russians."

Everything is set and Ryan lies down on the link.

Ryan: "Who's Eywa by the way?"

Norm: _rolls his eyes_: "Not this again."

Norm closes the lid.

Max: _speaking through the speaker inside the link_: "Remember, we'll be waiting in the tower by the river at noon, we should arrive around that time."

Ryan: "Alright, I'm all set to go."

Norm presses the button and Ryan warps to his avatar body. Ryan opens his eyes and gets up from the bed he's lying on. He is back in the barrack outside of the base. Ryan leaves it onto to the training grounds heading to the nearest entrance to the base. As he walked, he saw other people in their avatars exercising and playing sports. Jessica, smiling headed towards him notifying Danny on the way.

Jessica: "Ryan! Where have you been?"

Danny: "Yeah, what have you been doing all this time?"

Ryan: "I've been through a lot. First the Russians discovered who I was on a security video. I was able to escape from the base into the forest, but they followed me. I was able to get rid of them in the end, but this group of five Na'vi warriors kidnapped me and took me to their village where I was held for a trial."

Jessica: "How were you able to escape from them? But most importantly how you were able to communicate with them from what it seems?"

Ryan: "Well from what I found out, there are human people living among them. The survivors of the war, which had happened not long ago, here on Pandora. There clan leader, Jake, well he and his partner spoke English."

Danny: "Why did they let you go?"

Ryan: "I told the whole tribe about you all. Since it seems the people who once ran this base started a war with the Na'vi. The Na'vi won and banished the survivors from Pandora. But since the Russians can turn out to be a threat to them, I promised we would defend them if the Russians were to attack them."

Jessica: "You think the Captain will agree on such a thing? I mean, they did kill some of our people before we arrived."

Ryan: "Well if they would've waited a bit longer, they would've been spared. They weren't suppose too either way."

Ryan was nearly at one of the entrances. Danny, Jessica, and Ryan talked on the remaining distance.

Ryan: "Any ways, now I should report to the Captain, he'll know what to do."

Danny: "We'll have to call Sarah; you obviously can't go in while being in your avatar body."

Danny went to a scientist with a communicator, and called Sarah to the training grounds. Sarah comes through the door and was surprised to see Ryan in his avatar body.

Sarah: "Well, long time no see. What have you been doing? Captain Mason has been trying to get in touch with you."

Ryan: "Yeah my apologies, since I was discovered, chased through the forest, shot at as well, and finally abducted by blue aliens, which luckily some of the missing people here were living among them."

Sarah: "It sounds like you been through a lot."

Ryan: "Yeah, well right now I'm on a personal mission to tell the Captain what has happened here, but mainly that our lives are on the line."

Jessica: "What do you mean our lives are on the line?"

Ryan: "I promised the blue aliens..."

Danny: _interrupts_: "The Na'vi."

Ryan: "Fine. I promised the Na'vi that you all weren't here to resume your mission and that you all were here by accident and that you all would come to their aid if the Russians were to attack them."

Sarah: "Wow. You think the Captain will believe you and agree to help if the Russians attack the Na'vi?"

Ryan: "He should. After all I helped get information on what the Russians are up too."

Sarah: "I'll call the Captain to come and hear it all for himself."

Scenery: Jake was pacing along the lake nearby the village. Neytiri comes down the slope while looking at Jake.

Neytiri: "Jake, what are you doing?"

Jake: "You think we did the right thing?"

Neytiri: _confused_: "What do you mean?"

Jake: "Giving that dreamwalker a chance to tell the new arrivals about us? They might attacks us again. What if the dark past repeats itself?"

Neytiri: "We all gave him this chance because the people trust he will do the right thing."

Jake: "But what if we gave him the chance to go tell the others where we are and warn them?"

Neytiri: "The people trust him. He did after all remind us of a dreamwalker that once came to us and was troubled. He proved himself that he is not the enemy. And in the end, saved us all and restored our lives and smiles."

Jake:_ stops pacing and looks at Neytiri_: "But what if he undoes everything we have achieved?"

Neytiri: "We gave him the chance to prove himself that he and his friends are not the enemy this time. He has to pull through. Don't worry about it Jake, we all know we can count on you to do the right thing as well."

Neytiri grabs Jake's hands. Jake looks at her and gives her a kiss.

Neytiri: "Come, let's go back to the village."

They hold each other's hand and go up the slope to the village.

Scenery: Back in the training grounds, Captain Mason shows up.

Captain Mason: "Hello Ryan, not sure to say that you're safe and sound since it's not really you I'm starring at."

Ryan: "Nice to see your caring side."

Captain Mason: "Where have you been at? Thought you been caught and imprisoned by the Russians."

Ryan: "Enough with the sarcasm sire, right now this is urgent."

Captain Mason: "Alright tell me what happened to you these past hours."

Ryan: "After being chased out of the Russian base into the forest, I was captured by the Na'vi, which have something to do with why no one was here when you arrived."

Captain Mason: "Sounds like you had quite a day. What were you able to find out? What happened to everyone here?"

Ryan: "The leader happens to know a lot of what had happened here since he took part in defeating everyone here. Course there was some people living with them, scientist of the avatar program from before."

Captain Mason: "So there are at least some survivors."

Ryan: "The Na'vi could've executed me, by after my trial, they gave me a chance to come here. Sire, despite of what had happened, we must protect the Na'vi if the Russians are up to something that might in danger their lives."

Captain Mason: "O.K. why would I, they killed some of our people before we got here. Why should we?"

Ryan: "Captain do not forget I was supposed to get a certain message about not attacking the Na'vi. So we have no choice."

Captain Mason: "I see where you are going at, but I don't know if I can. They did after all kill some of our people here, and we have orders to make sure nothing stops us from getting the Unobtainium."

Ryan: "Yes, but the new order was not to start some kind of conflict with the Na'vi too. Now that both are thrown off now, so there practically no orders no more. Come on sire, they can help us out if the Russians are up to no good."

Captain Mason: "This will be a hard decision Ryan. I see your point, but we can't just go to the aid of some people we barely know, especially if we fought with them."

Ryan: "I promised them you would. I told them how you're not really here to continue the mission especially after being told the past events. They trust that I can get you to help them when they need help."

Captain Mason: "I don't know Ryan, it's something that will take time to decide, and besides how would you know if they're telling the truth? What if they made up a story to trick us to their advantage to attack us?"

Ryan: "If that were true, then why would the humans would be living among them in peace? I doubt they're prisoners or hostages."

Captain Mason: "Well, get more of the story, and we'll see if we can be allies."

Ryan: "Alright, now I will need someone to transport me to some guard tower by a river. Some of the humans will be coming to take my avatar to the Na'vi's village somewhat. But I guess it's time to put my avatar to work by helping me blend in with every one there."

Captain Mason: "O.K. I'll have a pilot fly you to the tower; we should find it in our maps. I will call you Sarah so you can tell Ryan his ride is on its way."

Sarah: "Yes Captain."

Captain Mason: "Ryan, I will think about it, but I'm not making any promises. We might be alone now, but we must not let our guard down just to unite with strangers."

Captain Mason leaves back into the base.

Sarah: "Well Ryan, it seems it'll be up to you to make sure we don't run in or create trouble again with the Na'vi."

Ryan: "I know. Looks like I'm going to be doing more than what I was asked to do here."

Jessica: "Don't worry Ryan, you can always count on us to help you when you need it."

Danny: "She's right; we'll watch your back any time. You don't have to go at this alone."

Ryan: _smiles_: "Thanks, good to know I won't be alone in this one."

Captain Mason returns with a few small equipment.

Captain Mason: "Alright Ryan, here are a few things I'm sure will be of assistance while you're away."

Captain Mason gives Ryan another walky-talky, a knife, and a small pocket sized hard drive.

Ryan: "I don't get it, what's with this hard drive?"

Captain Mason: "You're going to have to persuay me. Since you want me to watch over the Na'vi, well you're going to have to get me more files from the Russian base. You raised the bet, I raise the price. Get me more on what other reasons the Russians are here for. We found some files containing new weapons that I've never seen at earth. There must be a reason of why they brought them here."

Ryan: "Fine, you just sit here and not do anything to jeopardize my, no, our situation with the Na'vi. Because if I fail, you fall with me."

Captain Mason: "Fine Ryan, I'll go see if the pilot is ready."

Captain Mason goes back into the base.

Sarah: "Well Ryan, I sure do hope for the best for you. Take care of yourself and the avatar will ya."

Ryan: "Sure don't worry. I'm not going to kill this one thing that took years to develop in space."

Captain Mason: _talking through Sarah's communicator_: "Sarah, tell Ryan the pilot is on his way, over."

Sarah: "Yes sire. I'll tell him right away, over and out."

Scenery: Jake and Neytiri walked through the village. Jake was still thinking about if Ryan is doing what he promised.

Neytiri: _looks at Jake_: "Jake, what's wrong? You're still not thinking of Ryan still are you?"

Jake: "I'm sorry Neytiri it's not that, I don't want to lose this, all of this along with you. Pandora is my home and I don't want it to be taken away because of Ryan and the new arrivals. Pandora is important to me and I won't allow anyone to ruin it again."

Neytiri: "You must not worry about the future all the time; you have to live in the present that's what you should worry about."

Jake: "You're right. I should go and check on the guys, they said they would help Ryan to get to the base. I will see you later in the gathering tonight."

Jake kisses Neytiri on the cheek and walks on the path that will lead him to the shacks.

Scenery: A helicopter lands in an open area in the training grounds.

Sarah: _speaking in a loud voice_: "Ryan it's all up to you now. Best of luck, we all will be rooting for you here."

Ryan: "Thanks, I'll be in contact with the Captain. I'll be informing him of the progress with the Na'vi."

Jessica: "Take care and make it back safely."

Ryan: "I will, you guys too."

Ryan heads over to the helicopter and gets in.

Dale: "Hello, you must be the one the Captain told me to fly to the guard tower near the river. I'm Dale, nice to meet you."

Ryan: "Nice to me you too, I'm Ryan."

Dale: "Alright, hang on now, I'll get us there quick, the tower is not far from here."

Ryan: "Good, let's go before time runs out."

The helicopter starts to rise up and starts flying to the right to head to the tower. As the helicopter flies over the top of the forest near a cliff, Ryan sees a waterfall and notices a lot of Pandora's wild life by a lake drinking water and eating plants. They looked like strange dears and others like cows.

Dale: "Beautiful place huh? Quite a scenery, we're lucky get to see it from."

Ryan: "Got that right. How long before we reach the tower."

Dale: "Not long, two more miles, we'll be there in a jip. You can sort of see it from here."

They finally reached the tower, but couldn't find a place to land.

Dale: "Sorry Ryan, but it looks like you're going to climb down using a rope."

Ryan: "It's alright. I have to go by myself from here any ways. Thanks for the lift."

Ryan gets a rope and attaches the clip on the handle and grabs onto the rope. He slowly slides down until he reached the forest floor. Dale then brings the rope up and flies away. Ryan walks around the tower through old barracks that are falling apart. Ryan reaches the side of the river where he waits for someone to come for him. As Ryan waited, he looks at the tree tops and listens to the sounds around him, like some strange bird making a noise time to time, and by the river hears the water running and the strange insects flying by. Then at a far distance, Ryan hears a motor. It starts to get closer to him, and soon enough knew it had to be Max with some Na'vi accompanying him. Then, they finally appear and stopped close to the shore where Ryan stood.

Max: "Here we are. Fine avatar Ryan, lets head on over to the village."

Ryan: "Sounds good."

Ryan walks aboard the flat boat with big fan like motor to make it move. There were two Na'vi on board with bows and arrows, and one on the machine gun on the nose of the ship. As the boat sailed along the river going back the way it came, Ryan looked around at the huge trees that they passed. There were some creatures on the branches, some on the ground. The boat, at a distance, past a Hammerhead herd near the side of the river. Some were in the shallow water while others on land eating plants. As the boat got near a small harbor, there were a few fisherman that were using some kind of nets to catch the strange fish or others swimming and diving to catch them. The boat finally ported and everyone started walking on a path that will lead them back to the village while passing huts off the side of the path.

Max: "Now just because you look like them Ryan, it will not make it simple for you here understand. Stay close to us, wouldn't want you wondering off and starting trouble."

Ryan: "Then how am I going to be able to get them to hear me and trust me if I can't go to them?"

Max: "Right now teaching you some things about the Na'vi's culture will help you out so you don't incidentally ruin your chance to prove yourself. Norm and I will teach you a bit of how and what the Na'vi do things around here."

Ryan: "Good, I'm going to need all the help I can get to get them to trust me. Oh yeah, now that I remember, Captain Mason gave me these communicative devices to inform him of my progress with the Na'vi here. He also would want to meet you all; it would cut some work out for me to get him to be on the Na'vi's side."

Max: "Yes that would be helpful. For now let's just get back to the shacks."

Scenery: Jake walks up to the door where Norm and Ryan are, and knocks on the door. Norm sees that it's Jake, so he puts on a mask and goes outside.

Norm: "Hey Jake, what's going on?"

Jake: "Where's Ryan? I need to talk to him over a few things since he's going to be staying here with us."

Norm: "Well, right now he's in an avatar link. Max had radioed me they're close."

Jake: "Avatar link? So he has his own avatar huh?"

Norm: "Ryan was going to use it to tell the Captain about us here, you know, to do what he promised. But we thought it would also be better for him to bring his avatar so it could help get him the support also from the Omaticaya."

Jake: "I suppose it is better that he does bring it. He won't survive as a human once I tell him of the past here."

Max: _through Norm's communicator_: "Norm, we're nearby."

Norm: "Cool, Jake is here right now, so Ryan when you get here, he'll want to speak with you."

Finally, the group appears from the brushes that form the entrance to the past.

Max: "We're here now."

Jake: "Ryan, I see you're disguised as a Na'vi. I think it's better for you to be like this."

Ryan: "As do I. By the way, the Captain has given me this walky-talky, so I can inform him of the progress here."

Jake: _grabs the walky-talky_: "Hmm, I'll hang on to this, if whenever you need to talk to the Captain, you'll have to come to me."

Norm: "Good idea Jake, wouldn't want something to turn out to be information they could use against us."

Ryan: "Hey look, I'm not here as any one's enemy; I just want to know how I can make things right so nothing bad happens again."

Jake: "What has your Captain said about all this? Will he be watching over us?"

Ryan: "He hasn't quite decided yet, he needs to know the real facts. He does understand what had happened here was our fault, but before he can choose a side we need to persuay him."

Jake: "Fine, if he needs to know the facts, I'll show you."


	9. Ch09 Story From The Past

Scenery: Jake and Ryan are walking in the forest, where there was light shining through the tree tops. Jake was leading Ryan to a certain place in the forest that will help tell the story.

Ryan: "Where are we going?"

Jake: "You and your Captain want to know what has happened here right? Then I'll take you to the Colonel to show you."

Ryan: _confused, but surprised_: "The Colonel? Didn't he leave with the survivors?"

Jake: "No, he remains here for what he has done. He'll explain everything along with me."

Jake and Ryan are still walking, when Ryan notices a shack at a distance in front of them. But as they got closer, Ryan notices the side of it being smashed and opened wide.

Ryan: "What happened here? Did something explode on the side of the shack?"

Ryan then notices a machine next to it.

Ryan: "What's that doing there? Looks like it hasn't been used in months."

Jake: _points at the machine_: "There's the Colonel."

Ryan slowly walks by Jake and gets close to the machine and notices the decomposing corps of the Colonel with the two arrows still in him.

Ryan: "Wow, definitely sucks to be him."

Jake: "When I first came to Pandora, he was the one who got me to work for the humans. He used me to get information to force the Na'vi to make a deal with the humans. I always wished the Na'vi got to me first rather than him. I was a fool to fall for his promise."

Ryan: "And what did he promise you?"

Jake: "Before, I was paralyzed from the waste below. He said that if I got him the information the army needed to force the Na'vi to cooperate, he promised he would get my legs back. But I should've known what the consequences would be if I got very close to the Omaticaya."

Ryan: "What do you mean consequences?"

Jake: "In order to get what he wanted, I would have to become one of the Na'vi and learn their ways to get them to trust me. I was beginning a new life during the three months he gave me to be with the Omaticaya. Soon I knew I was helping the enemy."

Ryan: _turns to look at Jake_: "What was he going to do once he got what he sent you for?"

Jake: _looks down_: "Before the Omaticaya lived in the village, they once lived in a giant tree, a bit far from here, they called it Hometree. It was a magnificent place."

Jake stops for a moment.

Ryan: "What happened to Hometree? I'm guessing it's what started the war."

Jake: "Let's go back to the village." So I can take you to see what's left of Hometree."

Scenery: A group of five warriors, Soleuri among them, and Jake are getting their Ikrans ready to fly, near a cliff side.

Ryan: "What are we doing up here, aren't we going to Hometree and what are those creatures?"

Jake: "Obviously we're not going to walk there. We're going to fly since it's far from here by the help of our Ikrans."

Everyone was ready to fly.

Jake: _goes to Soleuri_: "Soleuri you will take Ryan with you."

Soleuri: _looking at Jake shocked_: "Wait what? No."

Jake: "Yes remember I put you in charge of him. You will take him with you on our way to the remains of Hometree."

Soleuri stayed silent and had an angry look on her face looking down.

Jake: "Ryan, Soleuri here will take you on her Ikran to Hometree."

Ryan: _looks at Jake_: "Wait what? She doesn't even like me."

Jake: _rolls his eyes_: "Look, think of it as a way to know each other better and to get along."

Ryan looks down and then slowly at Soleuri. She looks at him too, but turns away.

Jake: "Alright so you get ready now, we're taking off now."

Ryan: _approaches Soleuri's Ikran_: "So, how do I get on?"

Soleuri didn't bother to look at Ryan.

Soleuri: "Come to the side of T'siguway's wing. Now, try and get your right leg over his back."

Ryan does as Soleuri told him to, and got behind Soleuri. Everyone was starting to take off flying towards one direction.

Soleuri: "Hang on now."

When Ryan put his hands above Soleuri's waist, she quickly elbowed him on the chest.

Ryan: "Ouch, what was that for?"

Soleuri: "Hold onto the side of my arms!"

Ryan held on and Soleuri got T'siguway to take off.

Scenery: Everyone was flying together at a distance from each other towards one direction. Ryan was looking below him watching the tree sceneries. They were flying over the river and Ryan could see the Na'vi swimming and fishing in the lake near the village. Then they all started to go higher, flying by a mountain side. There were a few Ikrans flying by to get to their homes on the mountain side. But off from a distance on the top of the mountain surface he saw a Thanator walking among the tree, looking like it was stalking its pray. The group then started to go over what appeared to be some ancient ruins, where there were giant poles with strange creature designs on them, and also abandoned hut like houses which meant a Na'vi tribe once lived there. Ryan then notices a large empty space among the forest. There were what it appeared to be burned large branches and parts of a stomp which made it obvious there was once a large tree in the space. The group finally reached their destination. Once Soleuri got off of T'siguway's back, Ryan too got off.

Ryan: _walks towards Jake_: "So what is this place? I thought we were heading to Hometree?"

Jake: "This is Hometree. At least what is left of it."

Ryan looks around, there were a few plants growing from what Ryan figured out to be ash on the ground. Everyone, as well as Ryan, started to walk around in the remains of Hometree. Ryan walked in between part of what used to be part of the stem of the tree. As he walked, he looked at the ground, seeing pottery like objects covered by ash still. Then Ryan noticed what he believed was a child's doll. He picks it up, but it slowly fell apart in his hand. Ryan could see that this must have been a family's home. He then heard one of the Na'vis nearby walking around slowly. He went to go see who it was and it was Soleuri. She was walking around moving some things on the ground and on the large barks of the tree.

Ryan: _slowly walks beside Soleuri_: "I know this may not be a good thing to ask, but how did this come to be?"

Soleuri: _still moving things carefully_: "When our clan leader Jake was learning our ways, he did not tell us the truth about why he truly wanted to become part of the clan. Soon after he was accepted as one of us, tensions rose between the Omaticaya people and the sky people. Even though his intension was to protect us from the sky people, we should have listened to him when he and a friend of his came to warn us about the sky people coming to attack. Unfortunately it was too late. The sky people came and attacked Hometree, destroying the bottom part of it, they knocked it down to the ground. We lost many of our family and friends. We who survived were forced to move someplace else. Eywa provided us with a home, which with the help of the fifteen other clans, were able to defeat the sky people defending our new home."

Ryan: "I'm truly sorry of all of your losses. Man, if just only I got here a few months earlier, all this could have been avoided. But, hopefully it's not too late to make up for the damage that has been done, even though it can't be undone."

Soleuri looks at Ryan then back at moving objects around.

Soleuri: "This part here, used to be my family's home."

Soleuri smiled a bit, even though a tear was slowly running down her left cheek.

Ryan: "Oh…sorry for your loss."

Jake: _shouting from a distance_: "Ryan, come here."

Ryan turns to where he heard Jake's voice and walks through the tree's remains.

Jake: "Now you see here, the product of what has happened. The home the Omaticaya people lived in for centuries now lay in ash because of the people who once were here."

Ryan: "Yes, they went as far as to destroy the Na'vi's home.. This will surely get the Captain to take your side. The story makes sense now that the missing pieces are connecting it all together."

Ryan walked around for a bit going through the remains.

Ryan: "Hopefully in time, we can make up for what has been done. It'll be a long way, but I know if we work together, we can re-establish peace."

Jake: "You're probably right. I think it'd be best for you to stay with us as I've said, would help get closer towards making peace."

Soleuri: _comes from behind a large piece of bark_: "And what will we do about the other sky people? The one Ryan said would harm us?"

Ryan: "Well, my friends will take care of them to insure they do not ruin our chance of peace. If Jake gives me permission to contact the Captain, we won't have to worry about the other people."

Jake: _takes out the walky-talky out of his small bag_: "I guess I can let you tell him the complete story now if it'll get him to protect the Omaticaya."

Ryan goes and gets the walky-talky.

Ryan: _presses a few buttons and the Captain shows up on the screen_: "Hello sire, well I've gotten more of the story that I know will finally get you to make your decision."

Captain Mason: "And so what else have discovered of the incident that had happened here."

Ryan: "Well right now I'm in a site which by the Omaticaya, the Na'vi clan that roams these forests, used to be Hometree their home. The Colonel really messed up big time sire, he truly left destruction all around."

Captain Mason: "How were you able to get there?"

Ryan: "I flew here with the clan's leader and a few of his warriors. If you don't believe me of the mess the Colonel left have a look."

Ryan faces the walky-talky away from him to show the remains of Hometree. The Captain saw the grayish ground and remains of what use to be a giant tree. The Captain then connects his walky-talky to show in all the screens in the room. Everyone in the room saw what Ryan was showing, being the Na'vi warriors going through the tree's remains and the many objects.

Ryan: "Now you know sire what these people have been through. You know we owe them for what the Colonel has done. We can start by giving them our word for their protection against the Russians."

Captain Mason: "I guess you're right Ryan. I would at least want to talk to the leader first so we can have an accord and terms."

Ryan looks at Jake and hands him the walky-talky.

Captain Mason: _sees Jake on the screens_: "Hello, you must be the leader of the Na'vi clan yes?"

Jake: "Yes, my name is Jake Sully."

Captain Mason: "Well now, seeing the damage which has unfortunately been done, I should at least offer my word of your people's protection from any threat that should arise."

Jake: "That is fine Captain, but there is something else I need to give your word on."

Captain Mason: " And what would that be?"

Jake: "You must not continue your search or digging for Unobtainium."

Captain Mason: "I don't think I can give my word o that, sorry."

Jake: "Captain, it is the reason why thousands of lives were lost here, you must not make it be the same reason between us if something were to arise. You need to give me your word."

Captain Mason starts to pace back and forth slowly rubbing his chin and looking at the ground thinking.

Captain Mason: _take a deep breath and lets it out_: "Alright fine, fine. But I'm guessing Ryan has not told you that I need him to get back to the Russian base and get more information of why they're here. I know they are here for the Unobtainium as well."

Jake: "We have to make sure they do not threaten us. My people will attack you both if something happens."

Captain Mason: "That's why we need Ryan to get more info on what else they're doing, only them we can stop them."

Jake: "Fine. We'll teach him how to survive out here. We will take care of him."

Captain Mason: "Ok , see he is well taken care of."

With that the Captain disappears from the screen.

Jake: "Well Ryan, you mission is complete now."

Ryan: "Not quite. I still have to get into the Russian base again and get more files. Only then everything will all right."

Jake: "Alright then, we'll teach you our ways to get you in shape so you can get back inside the base."

Ryan: "How long might this take? The Russians are on the move each day."

Jake: "I'll get someone to teach you how to survive out here. Hopefully learning our way will help you when you return to your normal body to infiltrate the base again."

Jake then looks at some of the warriors nearby to see who is going to help Ryan. Then he turns to Soleuri.

Jake: "Soleuri come here."

Soleuri: _walks towards Jake_: "Yes, what do you need?"

Jake: "I need you to teach Ryan our ways, he needs help to get back into the Russian base, so you'll need to teach him the ways of a warrior to do so."

Soleuri: "What? Why me? Can't one of the other warriors teach him?"

Jake: "It's the only way to insure our people's safety. Do this for them."

Soleuri looked down on the ground for a few seconds.

Soleuri: "Fine, I'll do it."

Soleuri walks to Ryan who was looking at paintings on a part of a column.

Soleuri: "Hey you."

Ryan: _turns to Soleuri_: "Yes?"

Soleuri: "Jake has put you in my charge to teach you our ways to help you get into the base."

Then she starts walking to T'siguway with Ryan flowing close behind.

Ryan: "You're going to be the one teaching me? I should thank you for doing this for me."

Soleuri: _quickly turns to Ryan_: "I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for my people, for their safety!"

Ryan: "Ok sorry, didn't mean to offend you, just saying thanks for the help you're going to give me."

Soleuri looks down and walks to her T'siguway with Ryan following behind. She climbs on T'siguway's back and when Ryan was going to climb on, Soleuri stopped him with her foot.

Soleuri: "We start your training tomorrow early in the morning, so be ready am I clear?"

Ryan: _sort of frowns_: "Yes."

Soleuri then let's Ryan get on. Everyone gets on their Ikran and then they all fly off.


	10. Ch10 Long Way To Go

Scenery: Soleuri and Ryan finally make it back to the village near sun down. They dismounted T'siguway's back and start walking to a giant tree that's just outside the village.

Ryan: "So when do we start with the teachings?"

Soleuri: "Tomorrow. We'll be starting early, so be awake before the light rises."

Ryan: "Ok, what will we be starting on?"

Soleuri: "You will know tomorrow. For now we need rest to be completely awake."

They walk inside through a big split on the side of the tree. Ryan looks around and above, where there were a lot of hammocks on the branches, with a few Na'vi sleeping in them. Other Na'vis were gathering near a fire talking among themselves. Soleuri quickly runs to a low branch and jumps on few others to reach one of the hammocks. Right when Ryan was going to do the same, Jake walks into the tree. Jake shouts Ryan's name, halting Ryan.

Jake: "Ryan, there is someone you have to meet now that she's here."

Ryan: "Really? Who?"

Jake: "Her name is Mo'at, she's our spiritual leader."

Ryan: "Oh, ok. And what is she going to do or say?"

Jake: "She interprets people, to know who they are and what their destiny is. Or something like that."

Jake and Ryan head for the exit, while Soleuri watches them leave.

Ryan: "So where's this Mo'at been? If she's all important as you say she is."

Jake: "She was away going to the different clans near us. Like an ambassador, except it was more spiritual purposes."

Ryan: "Oh, and what will she think of me?"

Jake: "Well, we're going to have to see her to know now won't we?"

Scenery: Jake and Ryan make it to the spot where Ryan had been held after the Na'vi warriors brought him into the village. There were a few Na'vi forming a circle, Neytiri being among them with Mo'at.

Mo'at: _turns to see Jake coming with Ryan behind_: "So, this must be the new dream walker that has come to us. What is your name?"

Ryan: "I am Ryan Sylinger. I'm a spy, or was a spy for my government, until I was discovered by the enemy."

Mo'at slowly walks around Ryan, grabs his tail, them pricks Ryan on the chest and taste his blood.

Mo'at: "Why has your people return to our lands? Did you not know of your defeat?"

Ryan: "No actually, our enemy must have intercepted the message."

Mo'at: "Something tells me you are troubled. An event from your past, still troubles you, the only way you can move forward is to confront it. But instead you hold it inside."

Ryan: _turns to Mo'at_: "What? I don't have anything to hide. Nothing that would matters or affects me in any way."

Mo'at: "Not everything is clear, denial of what is true may one day over take you if it is not resolved."

Ryan: "Look what is this about? What does my past have anything to do with what's coming?"

Mo'at: "What's coming?"

Neytiri: "Mother, it seems the time of sorrow we have been through, is not over. A group of dream walkers we didn't know were in our lands has been discovered."

Mo'at: _stunned_: "What? How can this be?"

Jake: "It is true. But, we're not alone this time."

Mo'at: "And what do you mean by that?"

Jake: "A group of sky people have landed on what use to be our enemy's home. They do not know of the war that has been fought here. Thanks to Ryan, we were able to become allies. They will come to our aid if the enemy we've discovered tries to attack us. But to complete the treaty, we must help Ryan steal information from them to insure they're defeat. Luckily, the new sky people vowed not to continue their original mission."

Mo'at: "Are you certain? If it is a trick?"

Ryan: "No tricks, or lies, and anything like that. It is sort of a way to make up for what has been done."

Neytiri: "We must trust him and them; it is the only way to protect our people from any future danger."

Mo'at: _turns to Ryan_: "Fine, we shall truly see if you Ryan Sylinger are trust worthy. From what my daughter had told me, you are being prepared to get back into our new enemy's home to see what their purpose here is. Then, while you are being taught our way, you will be tested. You must be prepared at what is coming on, because there is no going back once it has begun. Learn well from your experiences."

Mo'at then leaves to go to sleep.

Jake: "Well Ryan, you should be heading to bed too. You'll have a busy day tomorrow."

Ryan nods his and starts walking back to the tree. Soon the roads and trails started to clear up as the stars and plants nearby lighted up the night. Jake was already in bed, and Neytiri crawls to lie down beside Jake.

Neytiri: "Jake, you think Ryan will be able to pass the trials that are heading his way?"

Jake: _looks at Neytiri_: "I'm sure. To get a job as a spy means you have the necessary skills. He'll probably do better than me when jumping off a tee and making a nice landing."

Neytiri and Jake laugh remembering the times when she had been teaching Jake how to survive in the forest.

Neytiri: "I hope Soleuri can teach him well to avoid the past from repeating itself."

She then puts her head on Jake's left side of his chest.

Jake: "I'm sure she will."

They kiss each other good night and fall asleep.

Scenery: It was a bright and early morning, golden light shining through the opening in the trees. Soleuri and Ryan, who was in a traditional male Na'vi clothing, were starting the teachings in an empty space in the forest.

Ryan: "Ugh, how do you all get you all get use to these things?"

Soleuri: "Pay attention, now that we're going to start. The best thing to start on is strength. We'll be climbing and running on the tree branches. You'll have to be prepared and watch your step."

Ryan: _takes a breath_: "Alright let's begin."

Soleuri runs to a low branch on a nearby tree and swings to get on another one that is thicker in width. Ryan watches as Soleuri climbing using to two trees to get to the top, swinging, jumping from limb to limb. She stops at a real thick branch.

Soleuri: _shouts from above_: "Now, you try and get up here. Believe in your strength."

Ryan: "Alright, here I go!"

Ryan runs to the same branch Soleuri used to start climbing. He was doing well at first, but when he tried to swing and land on another branch he came a bit short. His chest hits the branch, but he was able to grab a hold on it and climb up. He continues the same way he saw Soleuri do. Finally Ryan makes it to where Soleuri is waiting, even though he had a few scratches.

Soleuri: "Are you alright?"

Ryan: _catching his breath a little_: "Yeah, few made it."

Soleuri: "It is not over. Now, you have to learn to control your balance while running through the tree branches. Control your fears as well."

Ryan: _looks over the side of the branch, to see how high up they are_: "Wow, this is a bit extreme don't you think?"

Soleuri: "Everyone has to do this to be strong in body and mind."

Soleuri then starts running to the end of the branch and jumps to other tree limbs nearby and Ryan follows doing the same as Soleuri. They run through many trees, Ryan nearly losing his balance on some, but manages to keep on running and climbing. It was noon, Soleuri and Ryan returned to the village to eat. Ryan was sitting by a large rock with a flat surface in the plaza where there were other Na'vi eating or working on something. Soleuri came back with two bowl like pottery covered by half of a large leaf.

Ryan: "What is in them?"

Soleuri: _places the bowls on the rock and sits down_: "More like these. They are, as Max and the others call them, Jouracus Maggots."

Ryan removes the leaf from the bowl and sees three large maggots like creatures in the bowl slowly moving, colored white and black dots aligned with their bellies.

Ryan: "Is this, what we're going to eat?"

He looks up to see Soleuri take a bite out of one of them.

Ryan: _disgusted of the sight_: "Eh, are they good?"

Soleuri: "Yes. You should eat, we'll be continuing after this."

Ryan grabs one, having a bit of difficulty at first, and takes a small bite off it. He had a strange look on his face while chewing the piece, but it cleared after he swallowed the piece.

Ryan: "Hmm, I guess it's not as bad as I thought it would be. They sort of feel like a jello-ish meat, sort of sweet as well."

He then takes more bigger bites and finishes.

Scenery: Soleuri and Ryan are back in the forest next the river.

Ryan: "Let me guess, next lesson is to hold your breath under water for a long time right?"

Soleuri: _smacks Ryan on the head_: "No, it is also to increase your strength."

Ryan: "Well, how long will it be before I'm ready?"

Soleuri: "Until you learn our ways completely, you are not ready right now. Just follow what I say and do what I do and you'll be ready quickly."

Soleuri faces the water and dives in. Ryan waits a bit and dives in as well.

Scenery: It is night and everyone is heading their homes to sleep. Soleuri and Ryan come back from the forest and go into the giant tree again. Soleuri jumps to her hammock and Ryan jumps to the one near hers. She closes it and lies on her back. Ryan does the same and falls asleep, waking up inside the link. Norm and Max were inside still awake. Ryan opens the lid and gets off the link and walks to the light in the other room.

Ryan: "Hey guys, is there anything to eat? Haven't really eaten anything all day, as human that is."

Norm: "Yeah, there's some things in the fridge, let me get you something."

Max: "So how's it going with learning their ways?"

Ryan: "It's a bit tough, really tired, but I'll be getting the hang of it soon."

Norm: _unwraps a sandwish from a small RDA food bag hands it to Ryan_: "Well it's going to be some time when she says you're ready. It took Jake three month's at least before he was accepted."

Ryan: "Three months? The Russians will be doing some things to increase tensions with the Na'vi."

Max: "We know, but you just do what Soleuri tells you and you'll be set. But to recall, I think it was two months for learning their ways, the other month was to prove himself as one of them."

Ryan: _takes a breath_: "Well then, I guess I better go to sleep now, since I have a long way to go. And tomorrow isn't going to be simpler. Night guys."

Ryan finishes the sandwich and heads to his bed. Once Ryan was under the covers, he stares at the dark and looks at the window, seeing the large planet glowing, and few small moons in front. He stares at them for a little and closes his eyes.


	11. Ch11 Learning Takes Time

Scenery: It was a sunny and a bit windy morning. Soleuri was teaching Ryan how to handle a bow and also to shoot an arrow. Ryan puts an arrow on the bow and pulls the string back. Soleuri shakes her head left and right for a little.

Soleuri: "No, no, you need to stand up more straight, only if the bottom of your chest were stronger. Lift your elbow higher and calmly breathe."

Soleuri went to Ryan and adjusted Ryan's hold to make sure his aim was right. Ryan felt a bit nervous, but let's Soleuri help him with the bow. Once Soleuri backed off, Ryan was going to lower bow, when the arrow slipped from in between his fingers and hits a wooden woven basket with fish inside it being carried on top of one of the Na'vi woman nearby knocking it off her head. The Na'vi woman makes a mad face at Ryan and Soleuri looks down and places her hand on her face.

Ryan: "Sorry."

Soleuri: _turns to the woman_: "Awnga ngay ngaytxoa, po lu mi nume. Awnga zamunge nì'ul payoang, rutxe txoa."(We're truly sorry, he is still learning. We'll bring more fish, please forgive.)

The Na'vi woman picks up the basket and removes the arrow, throwing it to the ground and continues her way with the others.

Scenery: Soleuri and Ryan were back in the river to fish.

Soleuri: "To catch a fish, you have to be quick. You must stand still to not frighten them away."

As Ryan stood in the water as Soleuri was prepared to catch a fish, only moving her head to look for fishes close to her. Then in a flash, she threw her hand into the water and pulled out a fish.

Soleuri: "See, it's not hard, just concentrate. Focus on your goal."

She lets the fish go back into the water. Ryan walks up next to Soleuri and copies the way she did to catch the fish. He stands still for a moment keeping a look out for a fish. Then he quickly notices one and tries to grab it, but fails to.

Ryan: "Dang it nearly had it."

He does the same thing, wait quietly for a fish, and fails again at grabbing it.

Soleuri: "You have to relax. Clear you mind."

She quickly grabs another fish out of the water unexpectedly.

Ryan: "What? How did you do that?"

Soleuri: "It takes time before you can get it right."

Ryan sees one in between him and Soleuri and makes a big splash diving into the water to get it wetting Soleuri completely. Soleuri rubs her eyes and laughs at Ryan since he was partially covered in mud and coughing a bit. Ryan smiles and cleans himself off.

Ryan: "I almost had that one. I felt it in my right hand."

Soleuri: "Let me just get the fish and continue with a teaching you."

After dropping off a few fishes, to where the Na'vi woman was living, they went back to the spot to practice more with the bow. But when they were practicing, Moreku appeared.

Moreku: "Ryan, Jake wants to see you."

Ryan puts the bow around his torso like the Na'vi carries them, and follows Moreku.

Scenery: Ryan walks into the giant tent to where Neytiri and Jake were.

Jake: "Ryan, the Captain wants to talk to you."

He hands Ryan the walky-talky.

Ryan: "Hello sire."

Captain Mason: "How's everything going on your end?"

Ryan: "Fine, I still quite a long way to go still. It'll be some time before I can get back into the Russian base."

Captain Mason: "Keep me inform of your progress. Right now, I'll be doing my part by keeping an eye on the Russians. The files you collected were finally translated and revealed to helpful information. They somewhat brought some new guns I've never seen before, they brought them here to test them, but the reason why remains unknown."

Ryan: "Well, make sure they don't attack the Na'vi here during my training I guess it's what it is."

Captain Mason: "Well, just get it done Ryan. We need to make sure no conflict starts. Some things from the files say they're not just here for the weapons, but it is incomplete what else it could be."

Ryan: "I'll make sure I'll get the rest once I done here."

Captain Mason: "Good. But while I help keep an eye on the Russians, you'll have to leave some kind of video log of your progress. We'll both be busy so it's best to leave a message sort of speak."

Ryan: "Alright sire, luck in your mission."

Ryan turns off the screen and looks at Jake.

Ryan: "Well I should get back to Soleuri. I should get this all done as soon as possible."

Neytiri: "May Eywa aid you in you trials."

Ryan: "Who's Eywa? I've asked the question before, but never got an answer."

Neytiri: "She is the great mother, who watches over us. She is all around us and within."

Ryan: "Oh, your deity. Well, hope she does help me. I will need all the help I can get."

Scenery (1): Nine days pass and Ryan is given the walky-talky to inform Captain Mason of his progress. Ryan places the walky-talky on a rock carefully and started to record.

Ryan: "Alright, so it has been nine days since our last conversation. I'm starting to get the hang of the Na'vi people's ways."

Scenery (2): Soleuri and Ryan are walking in the forest quietly. It is still dark, but an hour away from sun rise. Soleuri is teaching Ryan how to hunt. Soleuri crouches on the ground and Ryan too crouches to see what Soleuri sees.

Soleuri: "See this here? A Krya'mok is not far."

Soleuri looks around to see what direction it ran off too.

Soleuri: _looks between to plants_: "It went that way."

Ryan: "How can you tell?"

Soleuri: "The ground has been moved. There is still bit of its sent and one foot print."

Soleuri gets up and walks fast to the direction she pointed earlier indicating where the Krya'mok went. Soon enough they caught up to it. Before they go near and hide, Soleuri stops behind a fallen tree.

Soleuri: _speaking in a low voice_: "Beyond this tree, is the Krya'mok. You must do your best to be silent."

Ryan nods his head in agreement. Soleuri gets behind another tree and Ryan behind another one next to it.

Soleuri: _speaking in a much lower voice_: "Now watch and learn what I do."

Soleuri takes arrow and places it on her bow. She starts to pull the string back slowly and gets next to the tree taking aim. She launched the arrow hitting Krya'mok on its left side where its heart is, making it tipping it on its right side. Soleuri runs up to it taking her dagger out, with Ryan following behind.

Soleuri: "Oel ngati kameie, ma tsmukan, ulte ngaru seiyi ireiyo. Ngari hu Eywa saleu tirea, tokx 'ì'awn slu Na'viyä hapxì."(I See you, Brother, and thank you. Your spirit goes with Eywa, your body stays behind to become part of the People)

She pulls the dagger and arrow out of the beast's side.

Ryan: "Wow, great hunt."

Soleuri: "This be one of your tasks, which will me if you are ready."

Scenery (3): In a dark evening, ten days after the first report, Ryan does the second one outside the tent.

Ryan: "Each day all that Soleuri's been teaching me about the forest and talks about how we're connected to everything around us. My body has gotten more and more strength, course meaning my avatar body, but I also have been working in my normal body and my hand has fully recuperated. On the fourth day, Soleuri and I started to climb the trees and run on their branches without losing balance, I get better at it each day. We did that for a week, she also taught me how to land after jumping off high trees. First it was frightful, but hey, I'm a dare devil and fast learner. I also have gotten along with the natives in the village. Soleuri's attitude has improved during the coming days."

Scenery (4): In a sunny afternoon, Soleuri was teaching Ryan how to speak the Na'vi's language at the plaza. Soleuri was testing Ryan on translating to insure he knows how to speak the language, but Ryan was having a bit of difficulties.

Soleuri: "Say this sentence: The sky is blue."

Ryan: "Tskxe lu kerusey."

Soleuri started to laughs out loud.

Ryan: "What? What did I say?"

Soleuri: _holds her laughs for a bit_: "You said the rock is dead."

She continues to laugh for a bit.

Soleuri: "Sky in Na'vi is Taw and blue is Ean."

Ryan: _smiles_: "Well I'll get it right next time they are put in a sentence."

Scenery (5): A month later in the evening, Ryan is anxious to send another report to Captain Mason. He decided to record it near the same spot from the second message.

Ryan: "I must say sire, this past month was quite a month indeed. I didn't understand what the teacher back on earth meant when he said the Na'vi bond with some of the creatures on Pandora and are able to control them themselves. At first I thought that meant the domestication of the animals, but instead it was literal."

Scenery (6): Soleuri brings a Dire Horse from a group of them in a corral.

Soleuri: "The time has come for you to learn how to ride a horse. Climb onto his back."

Ryan: "Ok, I'll see if I can without a saddle."

Ryan laughs. He jumps and slowly climbs on the back of the Dire Horse and sits up.

Ryan: "To what do I hang onto and tell the horse to move? Can I hang on to the antennas on its head?"

Soleuri: "You must make tsaheylu with it first."

Ryan: "And what is that?"

Soleuri goes up to the horse by Ryan's right side and grabs his long pony tail. She then grabs the Dire Horse's right antennae revealing its neural queues and brings them together and they attach. Ryan and the horse freak out for a little, but call down. Soleuri explains to Ryan what tsaheylu is and how to control the Dire Horse. He runs around a bit, almost falling off the horse, but manages to stay on.

Scenery (5): Ryan is walking around holding the walky-talky still recording.

Ryan: "Luckily now sire, there is but one thing left to do. During the month, I had been practicing with the bow. Each day, with Soleuri's help and a friend of hers, I have improved. Now all that is left is to hunt. Tomorrow, I go on a hunt and finally complete the teachings. So I'll end this here, better get some sleep so I don't mess up on the hunt. It's the last thing for me to do for Soleuri to say I'm ready."

Ryan stops recording and Turns the walky-talky off. After he gave it back to Jake, he heads to the tree where his avatar has been sleeping at.


	12. Ch12 Fight For Tsaheylu

Scenery: Finally, it was the day for the final task for Ryan to be completely ready. Soleuri and Ryan had gotten up early, like before when Soleuri first showed Ryan how to hunt. But, the forest was very humid, which meant hunters will have a bit of difficulties tracking one of Pandora's large forest beast. A few other hunters were also prepared for their final task. Each one, being four of them, had one of the mature hunters go take them hunting in the different parts of forest to not cross paths. Soleuri and Ryan wandered into the forest to try and find a trail to lead them to some beast. After thirty minutes, with the sun light not quite up but made the darkish blue sky from above a mountain in the far distance start to turn in a lighter blue with a peach like color line separating them, Ryan found a track. Ryan looks around, smelling the air for any scent of a Krya'mok or any other beast. He started to find more and more tracks, which were starting to get fresh showing he was getting close to finding a beast. And then right when Ryan and Soleuri were going to go through a bush nearly Ryan's height, a Krya'mok reveals itself by making a sound. They quickly hide behind the bush and quietly peek through. There it was, a Krya'mok that was eating vegetation that was growing in the forest floor, not knowing it was being observed.

Soleuri: speaking in a very low voice: "Ok Ryan, here's your opportunity. Remember, be silent, relax, take aim, and fire."

Ryan nods his head once and takes out an arrow. He carefully places it and slowly pulls the string back. But then, when he was going to take aim, lifting the bow, he steps on a dry twig. The Krya'mok notices Ryan and starts to evade. Ryan and Soleuri start to chase after it, especially Ryan not letting it out of his sight. Ryan saw the Krya'mok run through thick bushes and other vegetation ahead, knowing it would slow the Krya'mok a bit, but mainly slow him down. Ryan notices a large broken branch on his left, with the tip touching the ground. Ryan runs up the branch and starts running also on the other tree branches ahead to get a good view on the Krya'mok. Meanwhile Ryan was running up on the branches, Soleuri heads to her right, grabbing onto a branch, swings as high as she can, and grabs onto thick vines hanging from the tree branches above. Ryan notices her swinging while he runs. The Krya'mok had gotten tired from running and jumping through bushes, Ryan passes it, without it knowing. Ryan sees an opportunity with the distance now between him and the Krya'mok. He quickly jumps and climbs down to a clearing in the forest. As light was starting to shine in the sky Ryan got his bow and arrow ready taking aim towards a couple of big bushes where the Krya'mok will appear. As predicted, the Krya'mok comes ramming through the bushes up ahead. Soleuri swings onto a branch, getting a good view at Ryan with the Krya'mok charging towards him.

Soleuri: yells with a worried look on her face: "Shoot it!"

Ryan fires the arrow, but misses.

Soleuri: "Ryan run! Get out of its way!"

But instead, Ryan prepares his bow and arrow, with the Krya'mok just a few yards from him. Ryan relaxes and takes aim at the Krya'mok closing in. He fires the arrow, hitting the Krya'mok on the left side of the neck, into its heart. Ryan watches as the Krya'mok still charging at him starts tripping and falls right at his feet. Soleuri quickly climbs down and goes to where the Krya'mok has fallen. She sees Ryan take out his dagger and walks to the left side of the Krya'mok, which was heavily breathing, wanting to cry out but couldn't.

Ryan: "Oel ngati kameie, ma tsmukan, ulte ngaru seiyi ireiyo."

He stabs his dagger into the Krya'mok's chest killing it, holding it in.

Ryan: "Ngari hu Eywa saleu tirea, tokx 'ì'awn slu Na'viyä hapxì."

Soleuri: walks next to Ryan: "It was a clean kill. You are ready now Ryan."

Ryan: smiles: "Well I guess it's time to do my part now."

Soleuri: "Yes, but before you do, I think it is best you get your Ikran first. Come now, let see if the others have been successful in their hunts, to start preparing you for when you for when you face your Ikran."

Ryan: "You mean it will try to kill me?"

Soleuri: "Yes, it is the only way you'll know it has chosen you."

Ryan: "Ok, well we should get started right away."

They both grab one of the Krya'mok's legs each and start dragging it back to the village.

Scenery: It is nearly noon, next to the village, Soleuri with the assistance of two other warriors are preparing Ryan along with the other four young hunters who were successful in their hunts. Soleuri gave a signal to the other warriors to pick up big branches carved to look like the Ikran heads with open mouths.

Soleuri: "When your Ikran chooses you, it will try to kill you. To make tsaheylu with it, you must first strap its mouth shut with the ropes you have. It will not be easy; you must avoid getting bit, for it will strike fast. We will teach you how to bond the Ikran's mouth, a technique past down for ages. Once you are able to make tsaheylu with it, you must quickly fly with it to complete tsaheylu."

Soleuri gives the signal for one of the warriors to get ready to strike at her and for her to show the students how to bond the Ikran's mouth. The warrior strikes at her as an Ikran would. She quickly throws one end of the rope into the Ikran's mouth and even though the rope doesn't quite go all the way around, the students get the idea.

Soleuri: "Now you all will try to do the same. We will practice before we go to the flying mountains."

And so they practiced until everyone got the hang of it.

Scenery: It was a bit after noon and everyone was climbing a mountain side while on a Dire Horse. They reach a large vine like bridge connecting to one of the closest floating large rocks. They all start to climb it and climb another vine like bridge, but with a few smaller rocks entangled in them. Soon they all start climbing a couple of vines growing together forming a wall on the side of a huge mountain side. As Ryan climbs, he looks up and notices a couple of Ikrans flying high above. Once they got to a flat surface, they had to go through a cave to reach an Ikran's nest where there would be a lot of them. They finally reach it, there were Ikrans resting on the ground, others among the more elevated rocks, while others were flying around. Ryan along with the younger warriors were looking nervous, but excited for what was going to happen.

Soleuri: "Ok, this is the Ikrans home. You all will have to go and find your Ikran and it must choose you as said before. Move quickly and do whatever it takes to make tsaheylu with it. So who will go first?"

The young warriors looked at each other, but as Ryan saw that no one was stepping forward so he decided to.

Ryan: "I guess I'll go."

Ryan was given one of the ropes and he put his bow on the side of the cave's wall, and stepped into the sun light out of the cave where the Ikrans saw him walking. The others watched Ryan walking around trying to find his Ikran. Ryan walked a bit slow, testing each Ikran with a sudden gesture to see which one would be up for a challenge, but the Ikrans would back off or fly away. Until Ryan gets to a dark but light blue Ikran which was not fleeing and was showing it's sharp teeth indicating it will attack him.

Ryan: beginning to swing the rope preparing for the Ikran to strike: "Come on then tough guy, let's see what you got."

Everyone watched as the Ikran positioned itself to strike at Ryan. And in an instant the Ikran tries to bite Ryan, but he was quick to act and threw one end of the rope into its mouth having it wrap around so the Ikran couldn't open it. Ryan jumps on the back of the neck, struggling to grab a hold of one of the antennas. The Ikran hovers over the ground and flies into a rock wall, scraping and tearing the rope off its mouth.

Soleuri: yells at Ryan: "Ryan! You must get off! It is dangerous the rope has been ripped off!"

Ryan was still fighting to bond with the Ikran which knocked him off starting to take flight. Ryan quickly runs towards to the edge of the cliff to grab a hold of the Ikran's legs.

Soleuri: yells louder: "No! Don't do it Ryan!"

But Ryan gains speed and flies into the air off the mountain, grabbing the Ikran's legs. The Ikran tries to bite Ryan while he swings hoping to climb onto its back. The Ikran starts to fall down trying to flap its wings to fly higher. Everyone came out of the cave, watching Ryan and the Ikran fly around in front of the mountain down below and near other floating rocks, watching as Ryan finally gets on the Ikran's back. Ryan grabs onto the Ikran's right shoulder and tries to grab onto its left antennae, but the Ikran fights back hitting Ryan with the top of its head. But then, right when Ryan grabs one of the antennae and his pony tail to make tsaheylu, the Ikran flies close to one of the floating mountain's base. Ryan notices it and sees he has no choice but to get off the Ikran. He gets up and jumps up grabbing a few vines forming a net on the bottom. He grabs on and watches his Ikran fly away making a disappointed face while catching his breath. Ryan carefully climbs up to a small flat surface on the mountain's side. Soleuri Looks around and doesn't see Ryan and his Ikran anymore. She calls out for T'siguway and flies to search for Ryan, while the other older warrior sends out the other young ones to get their Ikrans. Soleuri fortunately finds Ryan by the mountain where he was waiting at and picks him up. It was near sunset and the sun made an orange glow on the mountains. Everyone, except Ryan, was able to get their own Ikran, and were heading home on them. Ryan was riding with Soleuri like before.

Soleuri: "Do not worry Ryan, we'll try again tomorrow."

Ryan looks back at the mountains, seeing where his Ikran was staying at.

Scenery: Ryan opens his avatar's eyes. It was midnight and everyone was asleep in the tree. He quietly gets up from his hammock so he wouldn't wake Soleuri up and others. He climbs down from the branches, but before he could leave, he thought he heard Soleuri wake up, so he turned around to see. Soleuri was just rotating to her left side away from Ryan still sleeping. Ryan goes into the corral to get a Dire Horse to get to the Hallelujah Mountains. When he mounted a horse, he thought he heard something in the trees somewhere, but saw no one and continued on his way. After climbing back into the cave, Ryan saw that the Ikrans were sleeping, and so he tipped toed in the open spaces looking for his Ikran. He found it, sleeping in a low rock with a direct path to it. As before, he tipped toed quietly making sure he doesn't wake the surrounding Ikrans up. But one of the Ikrans on a higher ground woke up and saw Ryan moving among the group. It started to cry out waking the other Ikrans. Ryan then runs towards his Ikran which also woke up seeing Ryan was only fifteen feet from him. Right when he was going to bite Ryan, Ryan moves out of the way grabbing its neck and swings himself onto its back. The fight starts all over again in the air, but this time the Ikran is flying everywhere trying to lose Ryan. Ryan holds on, with his pony tail on his right hand and the other on the left antennae. The Ikran then is one hundred six yards flying towards a mountains flying straight, giving Ryan the chance to bond. Ryan is able to make the connection with his Ikran, making it nearly lose control. Ryan panics a little as he sees they're heading to a mountain. Ryan quickly thinks of something and tries it out.

Ryan: "Go down!"

His now Ikran quickly dives down parallel to the mountain side with Ryan a few inches away from it. Then after leveling out straight, he tries out his Ikran trying to see how to control it making a few turns and maneuvers. Then from a mountain nearby, Soleuri and the young and older warriors from the day start to fly alongside with him.

Soleuri: calling out with joy: "Congratulations! You have your own Ikran now!"

Ryan smiles at Soleuri. The group starts to fly around the mountain and head back to the village.


	13. Ch13 Close Call

Scenery: It is morning Norm, Mac, and Ryan were in the shack discussing the plan.

Ryan: "Alright, the group of Na'vis and I will have to go on foot when we're twelve miles from the base since this device will jam the radars from the ground. We'll bring down one of the tower guards and I'll steal his uniform to walk around the base unnoticed."

Norm: "It is unfortunate that you can't go in your avatar, but they can't breathe oxygen and there wouldn't be enough room not that the Russians would let you in like that."

Ryan: "Well in time Norm right now I need to do this as a human."

Mac: "Do you really think this will work? I mean they'll be looking out for you now that you are wanted."

Ryan: "Yes I know, but I can't break in like James Bond now can I? This is the only way."

Norm: "Any idea of how to get out without being noticed?"

Ryan: "Same way I went in. It can't be that hard just have to keep a low profile."

Mac: "The device only covers a certain distance so make sure you keep the Na'vi in mind."

Ryan: "Don't worry it's under my list of what to watch out for."

Scenery: Ryan steps out of the air lock room wearying the expo pack. Jake is waiting near the shack talking to Neytiri and the group that will aid Ryan.

Jake: "Ryan, these will be the warriors that will help you along your mission. Make sure you tell them every detail of your plan. Soleuri will be joining to translate for you if you have difficulty of course."

Ryan: "That won't be a problem; I'll make sure they know their part."

Jake: _"Ma frapo, rutxe nari sivi. Rayanit livek taluna tìhawnufpi fìkem lu 'awa kem a zene frapo sivi._"(Everyone please be careful out there. Do what Ryan says, for this one of the things you must do for our people's protection.)

The Na'vi warriors and Jake face each other and put their right hand in a fist on their chest. The group and Ryan then set out on banshees to the Russian base.

Scenery: It was near noon, there are clouds partially blocking the blue sky and the sun. The group was a few miles from the Russian base. Ryan was riding with Soleuri and saw on this monitor they were near the radar's range.

Ryan: _speaking in Na'vi_: "We should land and go on foot from here, after all don't want them to know we're coming."

Soleuri nods her head once in agreement and gives a signal to the rest of the group behind them and land. Once the banshees flew away, Ryan turned the radar jammer device on, and started to walk towards the base. As they walked through the forest, Soleuri translated some of the things Ryan was telling the group of the plan.

Ryan: "Ok, we're going to take down one of the guards at one of the gates."

Soleuri: "For what?"

Ryan: "I'll need his uniform to go around inside the base without getting noticed and caught. You all will have to wait outside hidden I the bushes. Keep an eye and ear out in case something goes wrong."

Soleuri: "Norki and I will keep watch in a tree top."

The group made it outside the walls, hiding in some bushes looking at the guard in the east watch tower. One of the warriors readied an arrow that had a rope tied to its end on his bow, aiming at the guard from a high tree branch.

Ryan:_ beside the warrior_: "Pey vaykrr ayoene tìran po."(Wait till he walks towards us.)

The guard was facing away looking at the base's grounds and other places and then turns and walks towards Norki and Ryan. Right when the guard was on the center of the tower, Ryan gives Norki a signal with his left hand and Norki releases the arrow. The guard hears it coming, but was too late to move. The arrow goes half way through his chest and walks around losing his balance until Norki and Ryan pull the rope hard forcing the guard towards the small wall away from the sight of anyone at the base. Ryan tugs on the rope to make sure it won't come off. Ryan starts to climb the rope heading to the tower. When he got there, he crouches and he starts to take off the uniform from the dead guard buttoning the vest. Ryan leans out and lets everyone outside know he is going in now. He starts to go down a ladder and heads to a door way to the base across the field from the tower. As Ryan walked, he looked around seeing some group of soldiers training, and others doing work around the base. He makes it one of the air lock entrances where he takes off the expo pack. He walks through the corridors heading towards the laboratory, passing soldiers making sure not to get noticed. Once Ryan was outside the lab, he knew he couldn't get in dressed the way he was. He saw a scientist leaving saying he needed to go to the restroom and would be back quickly. Ryan followed the scientist to the nearest restroom, locking the door silently behind him, and hid in the stall next to the scientist. After the scientist was done and left his stall, Ryan quickly came out and stuck a tranquilizer on the scientist's neck. Once the scientist was knocked out, Ryan quickly took his coat with the ID card. He left the radar jammer behind the scientist so it wouldn't reveal the warriors outside and jammed the door to insure no one goes in. Once he was inside the laboratory, he got on the computer he used to download the files from. Though the password was changed, he entered a word from the ID card he knew must be the new password which worked. Ryan looked around to make sure no one was going to see him connect and down load new files onto the device. Ryan quickly downloaded the file with the map along others like it. Once he got the files he knew the captain would want to see, Ryan took the device, and left the laboratory. He returned to the restroom and threw the coat over the scientist and Ryan locked the door again and left. But before he could leave, he remembered something. He made his way to what use to be his dormitory. Luckily no one was there, but unfortunately his things were missing.

Ryan: "Damn, please be there."

Ryan opened his pillow and fortunately the walky-talky was there. But then the door opens from behind him.

Ellite: _surprised_: "Ryan… What are you doing back here?"

Ryan: "I just came to get my belongings… From what I know has been going on around here I'm not welcomed here anymore."

Ellite: "Yeah. You're a wanted man. How is it that you're still alive…?"

Ryan: "Don't try anything funny now. I didn't come back to start any trouble."

Ellite: "Were you able to give the Americans what they wanted?"

Ryan: _lowers his eye brows_: "How did you know about what I am doing? Are you working directly for the general?"

Ellite: "No, don't you know?"

Ryan: "Know what?"

Ellite: "I work for the Russian government. Our governments decided to help one another in this situation. They both wouldn't want power to fall in the wrong hands."

Ryan:_ interrupts_: "What are you talking about? Where are you getting at? Are you stalling because I will fight my way out."

Ryan pulls out a knife.

Ellite: "No. I'm a spy too. The Russian government thought it would be best for them to send someone with piloting skills. I'm here to help in case we need to escape. Didn't Captain Mason inform you?"

Ryan: _lowers the knife_: "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Ellite: "How would I know who Captain Mason is if I wasn't on your side?

Ryan: _puts the knife away_: "Well I'm relieved to know I have someone who has my back here."

Ellite: "Well now that your cover's been blown, my crew and I should leave this place too before we get found out. Which reminds me, they're going to be activating a force field in a few minutes, so you have to get out now!"

Ryan: "Are you serious?"

Ellite: "Yes! I'll stick nearby to make sure no one sees you. I'll help distract some people if that happens."

Ryan: "Then let's get moving."

Scenery: An officer is heading up the ladder to the tower to check up on the guard. When he got there, he saw the guard was missing, but also saw blood on the small wall.

Officer: "Communication, where is the…"

Norki shot another arrow with a rope to the officer and away from sight so no one could see him get hit.

Communications Officer: "Hello? Come in, can you repeat that?"

The Communications Officer waited for a response.

Communications Officer: turns to the officer to his left: "Something is not right."

The communication officer pressed the alarm button. Ellite and Ryan where in the air lock room putting on the expo packs when they heard the alarm come on.

Ryan: "Shit, I've got to hurry. How are you and your crew going to get out of here?"

Ellite: "We'll find a way. Right now I need to get you out. You're the only one that can stop these guys."

They exited out of the room and on to the grounds where there were many soldiers running around going in and out of the base getting ready for battle. Ryan and Ellite ran separate ways, Ryan heading to the east tower with three other soldiers who were going to the tower as well. Ryan was able to up the ladder first and when he got to the top, he pretended as though he was checking to see if the coast was clear. Quickly he stomped on the head of the top soldier once, knocking him and two other soldiers below him. Ryan slammed the hatch before the third soldier could take aim from the ladder with his pistol. Ryan immediately ducted when he heard bullets hitting the tower. He grabbed the rope from the arrow which was still in the dead officer. Everyone down below waited for Ryan to get down and run. Ryan quickly climbed down.

Ryan:_ running towards the Na'vi group_: "Kä, tul!"(Go, run!)

Right when they began to run in the forest, the gate opened and a big group of soldiers came out firing blindly at the forest. As everyone ran, three of the warriors climbed threes and two had stayed a bit behind to help Soleuri and Ryan shooting arrows at the oncoming soldiers to help Ryan run. Not long after a blue force field rose from the ground near the walls.

Scenery: General Galetany entered the communications room.

General: "I want a full report of what has happened."

Communication Officer (2): "Sir. Unfortunately the American spy has infiltrated us again, downloading more files."

General: "What! And how was he able to do this again?"

Communication Officer (2): "He disguised himself as one of our scientist who we found unconscious in a restroom. We have just received report of two tower guards dead near the east tower, one missing his uniform."

General: "Damn that American agent. I want him captured alive within the ten miles."

Scenery: Ryan, Soleuri, and the other two warriors are still running with a good distance from the soldiers.

Norki: "Ke tsayun ayoe foti snivaytx fìfya. Txo kä ayfya'o aketeng, kxawm tsun ayoe samsiyuti srivätx."(We won't be able to lose them like this. If we split up we can distract some of the soldiers.)

Soleuri: "Rayanhu 'ayì'awn oe. Srungit oeyä kayin pol fìtseng."(I'll stay with Ryan he'll need my help out here.)

Norki and the other warrior ran further away from Soleuri and Ryan, who later started to lose track of one another. The gun shots were growing fainter as Ryan ran. Ryan decided to rest, but then he heard something so he hid behind a tree. He peeked to the side to see who was there. Then when he sat on one of the fallen small trees, he felt something on his arm. And right before an Anthon could really bite him he shot it off with his pistol. He carefully removed the pincers, when suddenly a couple more Anthons started to crawl out of the tree branches above him. Before he could take a shot, two soldiers shot at him missing him. Ryan started to run again shooting behind him and also in front to scare away some of the Anthons. Before he knew it, he heard the soldiers screaming taking shots at the Anthons, who started to crawl on them. Soleuri swung on a vine to help Ryan out of the infestation. She landed on tree branch near a river.

Soleuri: "Are you alright?"

Ryan: _catching his breath_: "Yeah, thanks for that." _Looks at his right arm_: "Do you think those things are poisonous?"

Soleuri: "No they are not. I should call everyone to regroup."

When Soleuri was making a strange whistling sound, a soldier with a bazooka from a group of four hiding in bushes shot at Soleuri and Ryan, hitting the bottom of the branch making Ryan and Soleuri fly off it. They both went in the river which had a soft current. Ryan resurfaced and called out for Soleuri who also resurfaced, but was unconscious and sunk again. Ryan immediately dived down and swam to her. Once he reached her, they were on the river's floor and Ryan tried his best to help get her back to the surface. Water was soon filling up inside the mask making it harder for Ryan. But he was able to start getting her to float up to the surface, and while he was swimming up, he saw the Russian soldiers waiting on the side looking down the river. But then, he also saw arrows flying across the river hitting some of the soldiers and though one shot his gun it didn't hit anyone. Ryan began to run out of air and soon was losing consciousness. Before anything went black, he saw two of the warriors dive in.


End file.
